


Run BTS : Alpha & Omega

by K1BO



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 24 Hours Tv show, Alone in BigHit building without power, Alpha BamBam, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Omega, BTS x GOT7, Everyone get's fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Kissing/Touching, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might imply sex, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Past Remindings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Run BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: BigHit decides to make another RUN BTS episode, in the middle of the night, and this time they invite an other k-pop group.A game that decides if they become an omega or an alpha for 24 hours, in an empty building.Not so bad right? Unless things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya it's me Ari.
> 
> This is my first fanfic that I'm writing. I never wrote a story before so I appriciate all the help I can get.  
> I consider my english a bit higher than average but still it's not good enough but it's understandable.  
> I hope you will enjoy it~  
> < flashback  
> > present  
> \- other points of vieuw ( not gonna use it much since you will discover for yourself )

23 : 45

With their backs against the wall the boys were standing next to each other. V was the first person in line, trying to intertwine his right hand into Suga’s left hand. While Jin stood bend over with a surprising face. RM moved his head from left to right watching the other members in confusion. Jimin on the other hand had a small smile on his face, Jungkook became shy and tried to take a step back, closer to the wall and dissapeared between RM and Jimin. Jhope bursted out in laughter. Who would have thought that they would make such a special RUN BTS?

>23 : 00

Suddenly the light in Suga’s room gets turned on and Suga turns himself around in bed. Something is shaking him. Suga doesn’t like it when you try to wake him up from his sleep and growls. He turns even further into his blankets, but the pillow under his head dissapears and the blanket gets ripped of him. His head falls on the cold place where the pillow used to be, closing his eyes further.

‘Suga.’ 

A low, sweet voice is calling his name. Placing his hand over his ear to avoid the sound, but something grabs his wrists and pulls him up in a sitting position. If Suga wasn’t irritated he would be by now. He wants to know who is trying to disturb his sleep. The person must be crazy since everyone knows how Suga loves his sleep. 

While slowly opening his eyes he sees a blurry image of a person hanging in front of his face. Trying to let his body fall back into bed, but the pressure on his wrists keeps him up. He gives up. To get his eyes used to the light he blinks a couple of times. Now he sees a tall, thin man with a tanned skin wearing a black bandana to hold back the gray hair that would otherwise fall over his face. Wearing a black sweater and black ripped jeans the boy gets into the picture. The pressure on his wrists dissapears a little and as soon as suga feels the grip loosen, he pulls his arms back.

Again a low sweet voice enters Suga’s ear again. 

‘Suga? Are you awake now?’

Suga looks up to the young man sitting in front of him on his bed with his hands on Suga’s knees. Suga lifts a little by placing his hands behind him and leaning on them.

‘V? What the fuck are you doing? You know what time it is?’

Suga moves his head to the right, ignoring the third person standing in the room close to the door leaning against the wall, looking at the clock on the wall that tells him that it’s a quater past eleven. ( 23 : 15 )

‘Suga we are summoned for the next RUN BTS episode. They’ll explain what will happen.’

’Yeah I know, but why at a time like this? V why?’

A sigh leaves V’s mouth

‘I don’t know Suga, but Jhope is currently trying to wake up Jimin en Jungkook while I woke Jin and RM. We were scared to wake you up but we had to. So eventually I did it.’

’Well damn right. What kind of idiot plans A RUN BTS around midnight?‘

’Yoongi.‘ 

The person standing against the wall makes a move and walks towards Suga and V both sitting on the bed. V pulls his hands back from Suga’s knees and Suga lifts himself up. Moving to the side of the bed, placing his feet on the cold floor. When they call him by his given name he knows that it’s serious. Also the voice who called him is no other than RM. RM who’s also hard to wake up while sleeping and doesn’t want to leave his bed is standing in the room looking at Suga. Wearing black sweatpants and a black long sleeved T-shirt with a black vest around his waist.

‘You too, huh?‘

RM gives Suga a nod. Suga looks at V who stood up and walks up to RM, both yawing. Everyone is still sleepy so Suga isn’t the only one having a problem with this. 

‘Suga get up, we need to go, I’ll see you in…‘

‘Yeah Yeah, I’ll be right there, give me a minute.’

While Suga interrupts RM because of his irritated mood he pushes himself off the bed and stands up. Letting a sigh slip through his lips. RM nods to V. V walks out of the room first and goes left after he passes through the door. Suga notices in the corner of his eye. 

‘I’ll see you there.’

Suga gives RM a nod and RM nods back. Both still too tired to actually speak with words. While RM is walking through the door, Suga sees a fourth person standing against the wall with a handsome face, even at this hour. Wearing gray jeans and a black T-shirt. The persons gives RM a pat on the back. While RM leaves the room the person looks up to Suga, in the meantime Suga walks to the other side of the room and stands in front of his closet. Nodding to the handsome man that he would come. The handsome man makes sure he got an answer before leaving the room. 

Suga suddenly feels how cold it was by taking a deep breath that came out of his mouth as a little white cloud. That explains why RM was wearing a vest around his waist. Finally opening the closet grabbing a pair of black jeans with only the part of the knees ripped off and a white T-shirt. Before Suga closes the closet, he grabs a black vest with the name Suga on the back in white. Done. He shuts the closet and walks towards the door. He knows that he needs to go left but is ashamed of himself since he didn’t let RM finish his sentence earlier when he was explaining where he needed to go. 

When Suga isn’t even one step through the door a heavy weight swings around his shoulders. Finding the balance not to fall over while being dragged down with his body still half asleep. He stands up surprisingly fast. Suga shakes his shoulders at the sudden loss of weight, while looking at the floor he sees a shadow of a man. Looking up tot his right while resting his shoulders he sees a smiling Jhope wearing a black and red striped sweater and red jeans. 

An annoyed voice comes out of Suga’s mouth. 

‘Don’t jump on people when they just got up, Hoseok. What are you so damn happy about?’

While talking Suga sees a smaller man than Jhope move beside him from the left. Yawing and running a hand through his ash blonde hair. Placing the hoodie over his head when done and putting his hand in the pocket of his black jeans with one ripped knee. Jhope gives Suga a pat on the shoulder.

‘Well the next RUN BTS is about to start and it would be a special one remember? Ofcourse I’m hyped about it, man.’

Suga wants to ask another question but Jhope has already moved forward. The man is so hyped that he trips over his own feet, but he’s fast enough to recover his balance so he doesn’t fall over. Suga hears a soft giggle coming from the other man behind him on the left with one hand trying to cover his mouth. 

‘Jimin?!’ 

Jimin moves his hand away from his mouth and turns around. Suga notices that another man is walking down the hall with his eyes closed and slowly coming this way. Almost like a zombie. A soft sleepy voice coming out of the person as if it would be his last breath.

‘Jimin where are you?’

Apparently Suga isn’t the only one having trouble with waking up at this hour. Again which idiot wants to wake them up around midnight. 

‘Jungkook I’m here.’ 

Jimin pulls out his right arm and makes a sign for Jungkook to grab it. Jungkook isn’t opening his eyes, moves his hand to Jimin’s and misses the hand a couple of times. Trying to hide his laughter by moving his hand back and placing it in front of his mouth again. While Suga changes his position, now standing against the door with his left arm above him. Watching Jungkook slowly appear with the clothes he probably slept in: a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Maybe he tried to change clothes since the darkbrown, almost black haired man was wearing a cap. Suga assumes that Jimin was the one that placed it on him right above his ears, since Jungkook looks too tired to do it himself. A sound made with Jimin’s fingers catches Suga’s attention. 

‘C’mon it’s time to go guys.’ 

This time Jimin grabs Jungkook’s right hand instead of letting the boy grab his. As for Suga Jimin offers his left hand. Suga couldn’t care less and took his hand. Mostly because he didn’t know the way and was too tired to walk by himself. Suga remembers that they aren’t in the dorms but went to the rooms in the Bighit building itself for the RUN BTS, knowing that they could be summoned any moment, but yet again why would they do it around midnight?

After a 2 minute or maybe even less walk, Suga lets go of Jimin’s hand. They are in front of the room they need to be in. Jimin looks backward to Suga en sees the mint haired man running his hand through his hair. Jungkook also lets go of Jimin’s hand and Jimin now turns to Jungkook. Who’s busy placing the cap over his ears. Jimin turns back to the door and places his hand on the handle, pushing it down. A soft knock sounds from the door. Jimin who is supposed to take the first step didn’t move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jimin needs to watch out  
> 2\. Cute Kookie  
> 3\. V being mean

Jungkook steps forward but gets blocked in his way. Jimin stops moving when the door is opened so now Jungkook bumped into him. The lights in the room aren’t turned on and it makes Jimin feel scared. Even though he’s with Jungkook and Suga who both are barely awake, it makes him uncomfortable. While Jungkook opens his eyes wide because of the sudden bump, he places his arms around Jimin’s chest to prevent the boy from falling over. Suga takes a step back giving the boys some space. 

Jimin takes a deep breath as he feels Jungkook’s arms around his chest making his heartbeat go faster. He didn’t see this coming. Jungkook places his right leg in front of Jimin trying to find support on it. Standing with Jimin in both arms, Jungkook needs his left hand to search for the switch on the wall to put on the light in the room. He moves his left hand away from Jimin’s chest and searches for the switch and succeeds. The light gets turned on. Suga didn’t think things through when he starts to move and passes on Jungkook and Jimin’s left, while Jungkook tries avoiding Suga by moving his arm back around Jimin. Maybe he needs to wait because of the lack of space they had in the doorway, which caused a shoulder collision between Suga and Jungkook. 

‘Wooaah, Suga!’

Before Suga notices that he’s in the room without Jimin and Jungkook he hears a screaming voice.

‘JUNGKOOK-AAAAH!’, 

 

followed by a loud falling sound. Suga closes his eyes and pulls his shoulders up as he thinks what he might see when he turned around. Instead he opens his eyes lowering his shoulders and sees Jhope. Not looking at Suga but slightly downwards. Suga still feels the pain in his shoulder because of the bump he made, even though it wasn’t a painful one. Looking past Jhope he sees Jin and RM who where standing together in front of the table also looking at the ground behind him. Suddenly loud laughter disturbs the silence in the room.

‘Whahahaha,’ 

Suga turns around as he sees a laughing V bending over with his right arm around his waist and his left arm pointing to the floor. He tries to catch his breath but is not able to stop laughing, everyone in the room starts to laugh as well. Now Suga notices what’s happening too and a small smile creeps onto his lips. This is what he caused. 

-  
Jungkook notices that Suga starts walking and hopes that he’d be faster when he moves his arm back around Jimin’s chest. Maybe it’s because he isn’t fully awake or that he’s holding Jimin with one arm when Suga passes with a speed he didn’t expect. Jungkook feels a light bump against his left shoulder but it was enough to lose the support he got from his right leg. 

‘Wooaah, Suga!’

He loses his balance.

‘JUNGKOOK-AAAAH!’

Jimin grabs Jungkooks right arm with both hands while bending over. Jimin closes his eyes while he waits for the moment when his face would hit the ground but it seems like an eternity. Finally he feels something bumping into his face. It wasn’t the cold ground but something soft instead.

Jungkook ushers his body to make a right turn supported by his leg that’s still placed in front of Jimin. Thightening his grip around Jimin and letting himself fall with his back on the ground. Jimin who didn’t feel the cold ground but a soft pounding instead, noticing that the pouding was Jungkook’s heartbeat. Jimin opens his eyes as he tries pulling himself up but strong arms prevented that from happening. While listening to the laughter he turns his head to V who’s standing up now to wipe away his tears with the sleeves of his black sweater. Turning his head forward Jin en RM who were slamming the table come into his line of sight, they are making the drinks that are standing on it shake a little. Suga who places one hand in front of his eyes and the other one rest on his hip makes Jhope laugh even harder than all of them together. 

Jimin’s cheeks turn slightly pink and he looks down at Jungkook who has a smile on his face. The boy had lost his cap while falling, which exposed his forehead. He asks Jimin a question first : ‘Jimin are you alright?’

Jimin nods shyly with a small smile and softly slaps Jungkook’s chest.

‘Yes, thank you Jungkook.’

There’s a silence between them, Jimin is the first one to break it.

‘You… can let me go now.’

Jungkook lets go of the small boy releasing the warmth he was holding. Jimin stands up while covering his face a little with his hands. Jungkook sits up and puts the cap back on his head. Suddenly an annoyed voice speaks up: ‘May I ask why you guys were in a dark room?’

Suga places the hand that was in front of his eyes on his other hip looking with a serieus face to the other people in the room. Jin, who’s still laughing, walks up to Suga while slapping on Jhope’s shoulder who’s dying on the ground because of Suga, signaling him to stand up. RM’s the first to stop laughing and grabs a drink from the table and drinks all of it. 

‘Listen. V wanted to prank you guys. We tried to stop him but we were too late.’

Jin explains the situation to Suga while still laughing a bit. Jhope still dying on the floor of laughter tries wiping away his tears but hears Jin explaining what happened before. 

> 23 : 17 

The only thing you could hear were the footsteps and the yawns of the boys walking through the hallway. V walked in front of RM and Jin who walked behind him. Suddenly V turned himself around and started to walk backwards as he looked up to RM and Jin. RM walked a bit slower than Jin, so Jin, the last person to leave the room, was now walking between RM and V. Jin had offered his right hand to RM so he wouldn’t fall behind. A smile appeared on V’s face watching his hyungs holding hands.

‘Just so you guys know. You look cute.’

Rm opened one eye while tightening his grip arounds Jin’s hand. Jin didn’t look back when he felt the sudden grip on his hand but instead gave V a small bump on his chest with his free left hand. V’s smile grew bigger.

‘But that wasn’t the thing I wanted to tell you guys. Listen we could prank Jimin, Jungkook, Suga and JH…’

Before V could pronounce Jhope’s name, the sunshine hobi of the group passed RM, Jin and V at ah high speed. They were almost at their destination.

‘Goodmorning!’ 

As soon as Jhope passed RM, Jin and V, he gave them a goodmorning greeting while reaching for the door. A small laugh escaped from Jin’s lips. Jin watched how V moved his head while trying to finish his sentence with a passing Jhope. Which was pretty fun to watch.

‘Anyways since Jimin is scared of the dark let’s turn of the lights when we are in the room. I bet he will put on a funny face when I scare him.’

Jhope opened the door and before entering he waved at RM, Jin and V who were coming his way. V who stopped talking and turned himself while following Jhope’s movements, walked to the door which Jhope had left open for them, and Jhope himself had gone in the room. Jin shook his head as he watched over V.

‘You really want do something this late when everyone is confused about what’s going to happen. Look at you. You were surprised by a passing Hobi.” 

V shrugged and went through the door going left to the switch, turning himself around watching how Jin and RM were still holding hands when they came in the room. Jin takes RM to the table which was across the room against the wall with a couple of drinks on it. RM felt how Jin let go of his hand and he looked up to Jin. The handsome man gave RM a wink and moved himself to V. While V was busy whispering his plan in Jhope’s ear who stood next to him with a small smile but a worried face.

‘Oho, you sneaky bastard.’

When V pulled his hand away from Jhope’s ear when he noticed that Jin was coming his way. He knew that the mother of the group, the handsome man, wouldn’t like this to happen. V received a slap on his forehead when Jin arrived.

‘So what are you planning?’

V pouted a little but couldn’t hide his smile. 

‘Well. I’ll leave the room and I will be standing behind the corner so they can’t see me but I can hear them coming. When I hear them coming I’ll return to the room and turn off the light.’

Jin crossed his arms in front of him, raising an eyebrow. Secretly trying to imagine the picture in his head.

‘If nobody gets hurt I won’t interrupt you.’

V shakes his head: ‘I’ll stay next to the switch and when I see Jimin I’ll turn it on. No worries. Besides Suga is also with them.’

Jin tried to hide his is smile while looking in RM’s direction to see how he was doing. RM was going through his hair while scratching his face showing the little dimple while moving his lips, leaving a soft smile on Jin’s lips. Turning his head around and to go back to scolding V about the prank.

‘You know that Suga is going to be pissed if you scare him at this hour.’

‘O please Jin, I know that you just pictured it yourself.’

Jhope did a few steps back and raised his hands above his head like an innocent boy that’s playing along but doesn’t want to get into trouble later on. Jin let a sigh go through his lips while uncrossing his arms and walked back to RM.

‘Well Goodluck V.’

Jhope put his hands down and moved himself to RM. Jin already stood in front of RM again, telling him what V was about to do. As a result RM placed his hand around his neck. Knowing that something wouldn’t go as planned.

‘Alright, see you later guys!’

V opened the door and walked through it. Before he reached the corner he stopped himself from moving and closed his eyes so he could listen carefully. He didn’t expect that Jimin, Jungkook and Suga would be this close already. Listening to the footsteps loud and clear, V opened his eyes and turned around. In no time he was back in the room standing close to the wall next to the switch, flipped it and closing the door a bit too hard.

Jhope noticed V first before the door was closed and wanted to walk up to V but stopped moving since he couldn’t see a thing. V leaned his back against the wall while trying to reach for the switch but froze. The door opened with a loud bang. V scared because of the sudden wind coming through the door, as if something heavy was about to fall. 

‘They’re here already?’

Jhope whispered to V. While Jin and RM were looking at V with a questioning look. V who stood there with his eyes closed opened them and moved his hand with one finger pointed upwards to his mouth that he needed to be quiet. 

V didn’t answered Jhope’s question instead he let his back rest against the wall. Reaching for the switch but something was faster. When the light got turned on V saw how Jungkook held Jimin in his right arm while pressing the switch. V looked at how uncomfortable the boys stood. He noticed that Jungkook let go of the switch and sees that Suga tried to walk past them but accidentely pushed Jungkook with his shoulder because of the lack of space they had. V watched how Jungkook saved Jimin and started to laugh about their end pose on the ground.

< 23 : 25

Suga now understands why Jhope was dying at the sight of the group. Jin and Suga both offer Jhope a hand and he takes both of them, so they could pull the laughing man of the ground in a standing position. After RM was done drinking he walks past Jhope, Suga, V and Jin. Offering Jungkook a hand to help him stand up who proves himself, yet again, as the golden Maknae. Jungkook takes his hand with a smile on his face because of the leaders recognition. 

‘You guys should have seen the look on their faces.’

V who has recovered from his laughter just a little bit joins the conversation. ‘It was really fun to watch.’

‘You guys never change, do you?’

Suga wants to give V a stern look, but notices that Jimin had closed in on V, trying to kick V’s butt. V saw it coming and is already standing in a blocking position. Jimin failed and tries to walk away. V doesn’t let it slide and jumps on the boy from the behind, ending up in a piggyback. Jimin almost loses his balance while grabbing V’s legs.

‘So this bastard turned off the light before we entered the room.’

Jin nods. V who has both arms around Jimin’s neck lets go of him so he can wipe a tear away. 

‘I didn’t think it would turn out this great though. Suga who came rushing in without giving you guys the time to adjust your posistions.’

‘Yeah sorry about that.’

Suga runs a hand through his hair as he looks up to Jimin.

‘No need to say sorry to me, Jungkook… s- saved me.’

Jimin stutters a little. Suga looks up as he sees RM and Jungkook coming their way.

‘Sorry Jungkook I didn’t mean to.’

‘Hey no problem, everything is fine.’

Jungkook, now fully awake, gives the boys a smile.

‘But still be careful, little boy.’

RM pets Jungkook on his cap. Jungkook grabs RM hands, trying to stop him since it makes him feel embarrassed.

While everyone tries to collect themselves again, a low, heavy voice took over the place.

‘Can I have your attention, please? And place yourselves against the wall.’

V jumps off Jimin’s back, almost pulling Jimin along with him and walks up to Suga grabbing his wrists and pulls him with him to the wall, placing Suga next to him on the right side. The boy is confused and wants to be in his comfort zone. Before Suga can make a move, V grabs his wrists and pulls him along. Jin follows Suga while RM watches Jin make a move to the wall, he makes a move himself. Placing himself next to the handsome man against the wall. RM feels save with the handsome men next to him since he didn’t know what could happen in this situation. Jungkook had followed RM and was now standing between him and Jimin. Jhope moves himself next to Jimin. Now they would finally know what they are about to do for the next RUN BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the information about the game will come in the next chapter!  
> The cups will be released


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho they are about to drink.  
> Boys being overprotective and cute.

23:26

‘Sir! Why at a time like this?!’

Suga speaks up with an annoyed voice before the man could speak. Suga raises his right hand in the air. He wants to raise his left hand, but he forgot that V is holding his left hand a bit too tight, so he can’t get out of his grip. RM is biting his lower lip since he can’t prevent the question Suga wants to ask and actually wants the man to explain the situation as well. Suga receives a stern look from the man in black who’s moving to the boys. Suga lowers his hand a bit. Jin lowers Suga’s hand completely, leaving it next to his body.

The man clears his throat and thanks Jin for lowering Suga’s hand. Jin bows his head a little for the thanks he received. The boys feel the adrenaline rushing through their body since the man was finally about to explain what they are going to do in the RUN BTS episode. Jungkook even places his cap above his ears again so he could listen closely. 

‘Alright boys, I know it’s late, but we want to let you guys start this game around midnight since this game will be going on for 24 hours straight.’

The eyebrows of the boys went up while trying to process what they just heard. This RUN BTS wouldn’t last like an hour, but a whole day instead. V even let his mouth fall open since he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. A thrill of excitement rushes through his body, but he still didn’t know what they were about to do. They know how long the game is going to take. 

Jimin pulls out his phone and turns it on. The phone shows a group picture of BTS and gives the little mochi a smile on his face. On the top of his screen he sees the time: 23:30. In the corner of his eyes he sees a curious look on Suga’s face, who was bending over and waiting for Jimin to turn his phone his way. Jimin assumes that Suga can’t read it anyway and there isn’t a clock in the room.

‘It says 23:28.’

Suga thanks Jimin and gives him a reassuring nod, placing his his body back against the wall. Jimin turns off his phone and pockets it along with his hands since they feel cold. Before the man could speak again, Suga interrupts him a second time. He sees that Jimin is feeling cold and he remembers that how his breath had formed white clouds earlier, which is the reason he’s wearing a vest. He assumes that the boys didn’t notice since there weren’t fully awake and must be feeling the cold by now.

‘I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s quite cold. Does it have something to do with all this?’

‘Yoongi, stop. Let the man speak please.’

Suga closes his eyes as he hears the sudden anger in Jin’s voice. Not looking at Jin he goes silent and does a step backwards, closer to the wall. V follows him, still holding Suga’s hand. RM places his hand in front of his eyes as he felt embarrassed. He couldn’t blame Suga since he’s the type that always wants an explanation for things he didn’t understand. 

-

The man starts to move to the table with the drinks on it. There are seven cups on the table, one empty. RM was the only one that drank one of them. RM, now fully awake, notices that the cups have a different colour. There are two kinds of coloured cups: red and blue ones. The man places a hand on the table when he walks by looking at the cups and reaches for the empty one.

‘I see that one of you already drank from a red cup. Who was it?’

RM’s eyes widen big. He wasn’t supposed to drink it? Thoughts go through his head. Are you for real? He didn’t see a sign next to it, saying – do not drink it – if there was he wouldn’t have drunk it. There were seven, so he’d assumed that these would be for them. He’d been too tired and got thirsty, that’s why he drank one. He slowly raises up his hand as the others turn their heads to RM. 

‘It was me.’ 

The man looks at RM with a questioning look on his face. RM could guess that the man was about to ask him.

‘O, you didn’t notice anything strange?’

Is there anything supposed to happen to him after he drank it? RM hadn’t noticed anything strange in his body, so he shakes his head.

‘O interesting.’

The questions piling up in his head make RM uncomfortable. The members next to him also look a bit concerned. Jin wants to blame himself since he left RM alone with the drinks on the table, but Jin also didn’t know that they weren’t supposed to drink it. 

‘It wasn’t something dangerous, r-right?’

Jin askes with a stutter. The man shakes his head in return. At least it’s not yet.

‘No Jin, nothing bad is going to happen to RM.’

All the members let a deep sigh escape from their mouths, leaving Suga the only one that didn’t believe him. They didn’t want anything bad happen to their leader as they didn’t know how they’d do without him. RM creates a smile on his face. He thinks that he’s save, at least it would seem that way. Jin, who’s standing next to RM, gives him a pat on the back and looks him in the eyes with a relieved expression, but is also warning him with it. RM closes his eyes with a smile, which shows his dimple and let his face relax again.

‘Alright so now there are six drinks left: three red and three blue.’

The man pulls out a paper from his right pocket. Clearing his throat again while fixing his tie. The members watch how he opens the paper. V bites his lower lip. Jimin makes a half turn to the left, so he could place his left arm behind Jungkook’s back to push the boy a bit forward. Not forgetting Jungkook since he stood behind RM and Jimin for quite a while. 

‘I give the rest of you one of the cups. You can hold it until I say you can drink it’

The boys are confused, but obey the order. V looks at Suga. The mint hair just nods after every sentence they hear. V knows that Suga is very irritated now and that the boy is trying to hold back his questions. V pulls Suga’s hand down a bit to get his attention and gave him a warning look. Suga feels when his body follows the movement of the hand being dragged down a bit. Suga looks up to V. V gives Suga a wink as a sign that he needs to relax a bit. 

‘Alright, you over there.’

The man points at V who raises his eyebrows a bit since he didn’t catch the fact that the man called his name. His mouth opens a bit in confusion while pointing his right finger at himself. Apparantely he caught the mans attention.

‘V, you have a red cup.’

He didn’t want to let go of Suga’s hand but he did. Suga feels the sweat on his hand and wipes it on his pants. V walks to the table and grabs hold of a red cup. There was water inside, so he didn’t know why it was so special. He remembers that RM also drank from a red cup, so he would be save. Holding the cup in both hands he walks back to Suga. 

‘Suga.’

Suga closes his eyes because knows somewhere deep down that he would be the first one to get a blue cup. He has a big mouth, so why would the man give him a red cup which RM had drank from without anything strange happening. 

‘The blue one is for you.’

Suga nods to the man, trying to hide the anger in his face. He was right. Moving himself to the table grabbing a blue cup with his left hand.

‘Jin, you can also grab a blue one.’

While Suga walks back, Jin passes him, grabbing a blue cup from the table as well, maybe a bit too fast and spilled some water on his jeans. 

‘Ah man!’

The only one who’s trying to stop his laughter, ends up in a cough: Jhope. He isn’t having a problem with the situation, so he didn’t know why Suga’s so pissed. Everyone notices that Suga is about to rage. Jin tries to wipe away the water of his jeans without success. Jhope restrains himself as Jin places himself back in line between Suga and RM. RM tilts his head a bit, looking into Jin’s cup. Jin got scared and pulls away. RM places his hand on Jin’s shoulder, just to check if there wasn’t anything strange in Jin’s drink.

‘It’s just water, Namjoon.’

‘Jungkook, you can have a red one.’

The youngest of the group would be save, or that’s what the group currently thinks. Jungkook places his cap over his ears again and starts walking to the table. Jimin swallows, since he was going to be the next one. Jimin moves the hoodie, that’s still covering his head, back to his neck. Jungkook grabs the cup he was told to grab.

‘Jimin, blue.’

Jimin, who had hoped for a red one, makes a fist and walks to the table, grabbing the last blue cup. Today isn’t his lucky day. Jimin sees how Jungkook waits for him to go back together. Jungkook just checked if nothing strange was in the blue cup, just like RM just did to Jin’s. As for Jhope, who made a move to the table, grabbing the last cup before he’s told to and was already standing back in the queue. 

‘Sigh.’

-

The man crosses his arms. Jhope makes surprised face since he caught himself moving without waiting for the order. Jin tries to hide his smile when he sees Jhope’s face. Everyone’s a mess and no one listens careful enough to do everything what they were told to. The man uncrosses his arms and points at the boys.

‘Come and follow me.’

The man gestures the boys to follow him. Jhope’s the first one to move, following the man and waving at the others to come, since they didn’t make a move. Jhope’s curiosity made him move. Eventually Suga steps up. V’s eyes widen. 

‘Hey, wait up!’

V rushes over to Suga and Jhope. Suga didn’t know why V was so close suddenly. Usually V was hooked up with Jungkook or Jimin, but why him? And why now? Back in the old days they used to be close, but things changed. They hang out sometimes, but Suga was hurt and didn’t want to let his feelings be known since he would seem like jealous boyfriend which he wasn’t. He didn’t mind V being close right now, since the boy’s confused and when he is, he’s with him most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suga x RM next poor Suga.  
> -
> 
> Hey thanks again for reading ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is almost about to start my friends.  
> Suga and RM conversation.  
> boys getting restless except for Jhope  
> the shunshie of the group gets a part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part can be messy but I hope you guys understand.  
> enjoy~

Suga feels like he is being used and he wants a serious talk later with V, but on the other hand... Suga pushes his anger and rage aside since he knows that the anger is a part of his feelings right now. 

‘Suga?’

He didn’t want to let everything go out on V. Rather than V, he wants his roommate Jin who seemed close to RM suddenly since Jin was spending time more with the younger ones. The group looked like a mess but still everyone could get along so actually there wasn’t a problem. Suga overthinks again at a time like this. Maybe it was because of the RUN BTS and the weird situation. You couldn’t call this a normal situation, Suga would go crazy.

‘Suga?!’

Suga shakes his head a little and blinks with his eyes. RM’s snapping his fingers in front of Suga. 

‘Suga, hey man, we are leaving.’

Suga walked up to Jhope but froze when he heard V’s voice. Without a word Suga walks past RM, trying to follow the other members but something stops him. RM grabs Suga’s wrist and forces him to look into his eyes. 

‘Suga?’ 

‘What is it, Namjoon?’

He didn’t want to sound irritated but he couldn’t stop himself when the words escaped his mouth. On the other hand Rm sounds really worries; ‘Are you alright? You seem a bit worried or scared.’

‘I’m fine.’

Suga managed to sounds les irritated this time but lost his control over his voice when he hears his name again. ‘Uhm Suga.’

‘What?!’

RM points to Suga’s hand holding the cup wrong, almost spilling its contents on the floor. Suga restrains himself, holding the cup straight again.

‘Good, now you are fine.’

RM gives Suga a blink and let’s go of his wrist. He knows that Suga wasn’t honest with him. He wants to know where Suga’s thoughts were, but he let it slide for now. Suga follows RM who made a move out of the room. Going left twice before they reach the hallway with the elevators. In the hallway there were 10 elevators. 5 on the left with the numbers 1 to 5 and 5 on the right with the numbers 5 to 10. The boys are standing in a line again, facing the elevators on the right side, holding the cups in their hands. The man standing in front of the boys has turned his back to the elevators on the left side. Jin who’s standing next to V and Jungkook who’s standing next to Jin. He noticed that RM wasn’t there yet, but stayed behind to get Suga. RM and Suga place themselves next to Jhope, those are the last one in the queue.

‘Alright, you may now drink from your cups.’

The thirst that Jungkook had been ignoring didn’t hesitate and he brings the cup to his mouth. It seems like water. Drinking every last drop, he wipes his mouth with his left arm. It tastes like water. Without moving from his place, he throws the cup in the trashcan which stands in the middle with the man. Jin follows Jungkook and drinks the water until there’s not a single drop left. Suga and Jimin looked at Jin who drank the drink normally. A bit scared since the three of them had a blue cup, not knowing what would happen. Not only the two with the blue cup, but the members who drank from the red cup watch Jin closely as well.  
Jimin and Suga look at each other. Jin drank it so they could drink it as well. Facing each other both drinking and throwing away the empty cups once they were finished giving each other fist bumps before placing themselves in the queue. Jin was waiting for Jhope and V to finish their drinks, so he could throw away their cups with his. V was the last one to drink his. Jhope and V both giving Jin the empty cups when Jin reaches his hands out for them, walks to the trashcan and throws them away. Placing himself between V and Jungkook once done. 

-

The man pulls up his right arm and moves his sleeve up and checks the time. It was now 23:45. 

‘Alright, after 20 minutes the results of the drinks will be shown to you.’

Everyone makes a confused face. Jimin checks the time on his phone again. So, it will happen at 24:05.

‘What do you mean?’

This time Suga waits until the man’s done speaking. He knew something was off from the beginning. He’s especially worried about Jin and Jimin. Who also drank from the same coloured cup as him. Instead RM notices nothing, but maybe it still needs to happen. Does this call also count for the members who drank from the red cups? The man points at Suga. Making a sign for him to move forward out of the queue. Suga swallows and steps forward. Jin tries to stop Suga, but misses his hand since RM blocks Jin’s way. Jin glances furiously at RM. 

‘Sir, I’ll go first instead of Suga.’

‘No. It’s alright Namjoon.’

RM wants to step forward, but is stopped since Jin grabbed RM’s hand without looking at him. In what kind of Kdrama are they in. The information they received isn’t enough. They all started to lose their cool. Jhope just watches Suga carefully, apparently the only one that understood what the man was saying all this time. Jhope makes an end to his curiosity.

‘You can walk into the third elevator.’

Suga walks past the man whilst moving his hands into the pockets of the vest. 

‘Wait sir.’

Jhope’s now raising his right hand, asking a question now. Suga looks back for a second, but keeps on walking to the third elevator. He turns around with his back to the elevator waiting for it to open.

‘Why does Suga need to be in an elevator?’

The man places his hands on his hips. He looks done. 

‘Alright, I will explain it to you. Not only Suga, but the rest of you as well will be placed in an elevator and you can take the seventh one by the way.’

The man pulls something else out of his pocket. A remote control comes out with two buttons in a vertical line. The boys are watching the man carefully. 

‘The first button will open the elevators when everyone stands in front of the one given to them. The other button will press a random floor in the elevator. You will be separated for the time being.’

‘The building will be closed so you can’t leave. On the other hand you will have the acsses to enter every room and floor.’

Everyone heard the most of what the man said but not the fact that they actually could find each other very fast. They didn’t like the word separated as they knew that they would be individually separated and on different floors. So, they wouldn’t be able to find each other since they also wouldn’t know which floor the other one would be on. Jhope broke the silence.

‘Oh.’ 

Jhope suddenly realises that he isn’t going to like this. He would be scared. On the other hand, Jungkook will love this. Jungkook jumps slightly a couple of times. He wants to do, something refreshing like this. A game. He hadn’t played games for a while and now he would be in one. Raising his hands above his head like a five-year-old kid wanting to play.

‘Sir! Sir!’

Jimin feels ashamed as he turns around trying to prevent Jungkook from jumping since Jimin also didn’t like the idea. Wrapping both his arms around Jungkook’s waist to stop the boy, but Jungkook keeps on jumping. Jimin starts to laugh while his upper body bounces along with Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook is far too strong for Jimin. Jungkook now moves his head to Jimin. 

‘Yes, Jungkook?’ 

Jungkook stops Jumping and let a loud laugh escape from his mouth. The way Jimin bounces along was far too funny. This broke the silence in the group as the boys relax themselves while watching and laughing at Jimin struggle to stop Jungkook. Eventually he succeeds. Jungkook couldn’t watch a bouncing Jimin against his body anymore.

‘Is it sort of a survival game?’

The man raises an eyebrow.

‘Sharp eyes little boy. That’s what you could call it, sort of.’

Jungkook had a smile on his face and made a fist out of his hand, holding it in front of his body. He is happy since he sort of guessed the game. It makes him feel proud. Everyone starts to clap except for Suga who changed his position by holding his hands behind his back.

‘Now Jungkook. You can take the ninth elevator.’

Jungkook jumps up and makes a fast move behind the members to the ninth elevator. Jhope who hasn’t moved to his elevator yet, is standing in Jungkook’s line that he’s trying to pass. Not looking forward, he’s too busy pushing RM and Jimin aside a little bit so he could pass. Jungkook bumps his head into Jhope’s waist.

‘Ai Ai Aish. Jungkook-ah that tickles.’

Jhope gives Jungkook a slap on his head. Jungkook places his hands around his head as he feels the slap bringing his head further down. Done slapping the boy, Jhope’s helps Jungkook get up again and steps aside for the boy to pass. Now standing with his back to the ninth elevator, Jhope realises that he also needs to be in front of an elevator. Jumping high in the air getting everyone’s attentions even Suga’s, who creates a small smile and looks away from him by turning his right. 

Jhope rushes a step forward out of the line and sprints to the seventh elevator. Almost forgetting that the elevator wasn’t that far away. He stops himself from running by bending over, trying to find his balance making a weird turn in and falls on his butt in front of the seventh elevator. Making a sound that made everyone laugh. Why is he like this. The sunshine of the group even at this hour pets his butt while standing up clearing the dust from his jeans with a slight blush on his cheeks and with a bright smile on his face. 

The man waiting for Jhope to restrain himself against the elevator. Jhope clears his throat as a sign that the man can speak again.

-

‘Jimin you have the second elevator’

If it couldn’t go more wrong for Jimin. Jimin’s Lucky number was 3 but Suga was the one that got the third elevator. Jimin lowers his shoulders and bend his head to the ground pouting his lips. He didn’t want to move himself to the elevator. Jin worries for Jimin. A guilt feelings burn inside of Jin. Regreting the fact not stopping V earlier made Jungkook and Jimin fall into an akward position. Jin noticed that Jimin wasn’t having his day. The fall and the blue cup made sense. Also the boy didn’t seem happy so he would probably know it himself. Jin turns his head to Jimin who hesitated to take the first step. The sounds of a whistle came out of Suga’s mouth asking for Jimins attention. Jin wasn’t the only one that notices that Jimin was having a hard time.

Jimin looks up when he hears the sound.

‘Are you going to move or do I need to repeat myself?’

The man let an annoying voice come out of his mouth. Jimin saw how Suga moved his hands behind his back now in front of him to signal Jimin to come over. The man in black didn’t noticed anything.

‘ O yes.. sorry’

Jimin starts walking past the man placing himself next to Suga in front of the second elevator. The man points at V again since he forgot V’s name for a second.

‘You can move to the fourth elevator’

V caught himself moving before thinking. He would be kind of standing next to Suga. Walking past the man to Suga’s left. Turning his back against the wall holding his own hands in front of him patting himself. He bends over as he sees in the corner of his eyes that Suga had moved from his place to Jimin’s side. Suga places his right hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin turns his head to the left when he notices something heavy on his shoulder. What he didn’t knew is that Suga had moved his head to Jimin’s while moving his arm upwards to his ear. Suga thought he could whisper directly something into’s Jimin’s ear but instead Jimin turns his head to Suga’s. He wanted to know what was on his shoulder but didn’t knew that he would face Suga. 

They are touching each other with their noises. Both didn’t move an inch what seemed like minutes but only seconds. Jimin widing his eyes when he sees the dark brown eyes of Suga upclose. Feeling the warmth of Suga’s breath since he was about to whisper something. Suga blinks couple of times before he even realises that he was touching Jimin directly. They both felt how there cheeks slightly burned up. V widening his eyes a little when he sees Suga’s head go backwards a little and Jimin moves his to the ground placing a hand in front of his mouth. Suga was the first one to restrain his movements. 

Now in the right position Suga moves his hand to Jimin’s ears. The boy still holding his hand in front of his mouth lowering it a bit. Nodding his head. He seems to understand what Suga told him giving Jimin a reassuring look. Suga moves away as nothing happened before. First looking forward but notices in the corner of his left eye that V was watching him. Apparantly V was giving the fourth elevator which Suga hadn’t noticed. The man turns around to check on them. Both faces left with a little blush on there cheeks. Jimin looks up as he notices that Jungkook had a bunny smile on his face. Jin had moved his eyebrows up. RM was bending a bit backwards trying to hide his laugh for the man. 

‘The six elevator is for you RM’

RM restainded himself. His actions caught the man to turn around to check on the three behind him. Only seeing V and Suga looking at each other and Jimin to the ground. Suga raised his shoulder in a second to V and let them down again. RM moves himself to the six elevator while Suga looks away from V’s sight. Leaving V with a raised eyebrow.

‘Jin’

Jin stretching his neck a little while looking at the man. Waiting for a respond.

‘You can choose between the left over elevators’

Jin wants to say number four since it was his lucky number but forgot that V got the fourth one. He looks at the left over elevators. The onces that were over were number one next to Jimin. Number 5 in front of RM was free. Between Jhope and Jungkook was number 8. The last one was number 10. Jin moves himself in the seconds when he know which elevators were free. Walking to the fith elevator in front of RM. Placing himself in front of it. RM looks at how Jin moves himself in front of RM with a couple of meters between them. RM made a promise with Jin before the announcement of the RUN BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjin next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically how everyone reacts to the situation.  
> Some YOONMIN

24 : 00  
A sound broke the silence in every elevator; Ding 

Leaving the boys confused, Jin is the first one to notice that the button on the remote control was pressed by the man. Jin sees that his elevator would go to the 24 floor. Jin grabs his own hands in front of him spreading his legs a bit for better support. He wonders on which floor the others would be. Out of nowhere bumping sounds were made. It seems to come from Jin’s right in the elevators with Suga and Jimin. Only seeing his own reflection in the mirrored wall when he moves his head to the direction of the sound.

The elevators are moving. Jimin sees that he is going to the eight floor. Rapidly he moves to the left wall and starts to hit it. Banging eight times with the palm of his hand against the wall in the hope that Suga would have heard. Leaving sweaty hand marks behind. Jimin turns away moving his hands through his hair and holding them there. Watching the sweat marks dissapeer form the wall while he waits. He did what he could do. Taken deep breaths to calm himself down. Watching as the numbers go from one tot wo until he reaches the eight floor.

< 23 : 55

Jimin placed himself in front of the elevator. He moved his hand to his neck, letting a sigh escape. Suga looked at Jimin. He forgot that Suga had asked him to come. He decided to move his attention to Suga while lowering his hand. He looked straight in the dark brown eyes of the mint haired boy that was a couple of inches away from Jimin’s face. Jimin was shocked as he felt something warm that touched his nose and shoulder. He noticed Suga eyes but not his nose or hand. Suga had placed his right hand on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin felt the warmth of Suga’s breath against his skin when their noses touched. Suga already had his mouth open to say something. He did not expect Jimin to move since the boy seemed distracted. So he aimed for his ear. After some seconds that felt like minutes past and both backed away a little from each other faces. Suga still holding onto Jimin’s shoulder with his right hand since he wasn’t finished.

‘Tsk’

Suga shooks his head a little. He needed to slow down since he was fast again. Making things akward. How many times would suga repeat this? . Jimin looked at the ground when Suga tried to make eye contact again. He watched how the boy tried to hide his cheeks that had turned a bit pinkys. He was blushing.

‘Pst’

For the second time Suga pulled Jimin closer to him. This time Jimin choose not to move his head. He knew now that Suga wanted to tell him something. Suga placed his left hand in front of his mouth and Jimin’s ear.

‘Bang the floor number against the wall with your hands and I’ll try my best to guess the floor that you will attend. That way I can come over to you’

He whispered with a low voice. Suga moved his mouth an inch away from Jimin’s ear. he waited for a respond so he would know if the boy understood him. A nod was his answer. Suga saw how Jimin showed a bit of releive on his face when he gave him the order. 

‘Then you won’t be alone’

Now he moved himself away form the boy. Jimin watched how Suga positioned himself again while Suga blinked to Jimin. Now in front of the third elevator before the man in black turned himself around. Jimin looked at the man with widened eyes. Suga didn’t want to look at the man so he looked at V instead. He noticed that V had watched them the whole time. No responds from Suga’s face leaving V confused. V bit his lower lip and turned his head away from Suga. 

>24 : 01

Now resting against the wall Suga waits for the elevator to move. Closing his eyes. Which was a mistake. A sound made on the right side of the wall. Suga pushes himself away from the wall. Facing it now. Even when he knew that this would happend he couldn’t help but letting a shiver go throuhg his body. Closing his eyes. One. Suga made fits out of his hands leaving them hanging aside his body. Closes his eyes again and waits. He streched his pink as he counts one. Two there goes a second finger. Three, four, five, a whole hand. Moving to the other hand. Six, seven and eight. After the eight bounch it stays silent. Suga hopes that he counted it right keeping the number eight in the back of his head.  
-  
Jungkook stands relaxed in the middle of the elevator until he heard a couple of loud noises. Knicking his nees as he turns himself around like a scared little bunny. Trying to keep in mind how many times he heard the sound. He turns himself in front of the elevator and sees that he will be going to the fithteenth floor. Pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek and placing his hands behind his back while his elevator keeps on moving. The adrilne was made in his body and he felt restless. He starts to jump up and down and little. He wants to play the game.  
-  
Jhope looks at himself in the mirrored wall while showing his abs, trying to make his belly dance. When loud noises caught Jhope of guard.

‘Oho.’ 

The words came out of his mouth unexpectedly. Jhope gets a little nervous when the elevator starts moving. Losing his balance while it starts to move upwards. He falls with his butt on the ground again. Hoping no one would have heard his voice. Jhope laughed at himself. Watching the mirror seeing him half leaning against the wall in a sitting position. Luck was on his side since he could have bumped his head hard against the rail above his head. Moving it to the door as he sees that he will be moving to the thirdteenth floor. Grabbing the rails above his head pulling himself upwards. Leaning against the wall waiting for the elevator to reach the thirdteenth floor.  
-  
Thoughts of Jin playing in RM’s mind. Hoping that the handsome man would be alright. Deciding what to do when he reaches the nithteenth floor was to find Jin first. RM was a bit shoked when he hears the noises but he let it slide. he wasn’t really focused on it since his thoughts were with Jin. Which floor would Jin be or the others?. A microphone turns on in every elevator. Leaving all the boys to look up at the ceiling trying to find where the sound was coming from. Tapes are made on the it as a test when they heard someone clearing his throat. Probably the man in black but why?. 

‘Alright boys It’s almost time. I forgot to tell you that during the 24 hours the power of the building will be shut down for the most part.’

They boys couldn’t believe what they heard. Jhope now talking to himself.

‘What are you for real?’ 

In the past they had done several things in the dark. Jhope always ended up screaming. He doesnt like to be in the dark alone. Now this time, he is alone and Jhope starts to shake a little when he hears the news.

‘The reason why not all the power will be shut down since we need to film through the hiden camera’s. What I mean is that you guys want to entertain your army’s right? But not in every room. We don’t want people to see everything or do we?’  
-  
If Jungkook wasn’t happy enough he is now. Playing a game in the building without power. The boy loves this kind of thing. While he was jumping he feels that his cap moves over his face. He still wants to see something before the power gets turned of.  
-  
Leaving Jin, Jimin, V, RM speechless. Suga knew what he was going to do when he would reaches his floor. He needs to do two things. Deciding which one to do first. He needs to do both either way.  
There was a reason why Suga is so worked up right now. He isn’t going to like the next situation. His thoughts were distuberd by the sound of the microphone again.

‘O. Another thing. This game is called Alpha and Omega and you know what that means. Welcome in RUN BTS Alpha and Omega’

RM eyes widing when he hears the names Alpha and Omega. He knew the game. Now everything made sense, at least for him. There is a TV program called Alpha and Omega. Inviting Kpop idols to drink from a cup which would decide if they would be an Alpha or Omega. Leaving them trapped in building for 24 hours. 

‘Don’t forget that there is an other group in the building as well’

RM nods since he knew what would come now.

‘You have access to the whole building, but becarefull there could be traps’

The microphone cuts of. There would be an unknown K-Pop group in the building as well. Made out of Alpha’s and Omega’s. This program was ment to ship people in their own group or with the other group for fan serves. RM shakes his head. How could he forget that part? And why would Bighit agree to this? Also traps!? Bringing back memories to one of their last RUN BTS with the theme secret agent. He would be the worst in this game. He is afraid that the other members wouldn’t know what this ment. Probably Jin and Suga would know. But the others would be clue less. He wants to find them once he gets out of the elevator. 

The elevator stops moving just when RM was thinking about how to get to the members when his time was up. He would find Jin first and then go look for the younger onces jimin, v and Jungkook; Ding 

RM hears the elevator sounds and watches how the door opens itself. He walks out in a fast pace.Not moving far away from the clossing doors behind him. He looks around him. Catching a sign with his eyes hanging on the ceiling with nineteenth floor on it. He was also standing in a hallway assuming that he needed to go forward to the room in front of him. What could there be?. Trying to make the first step with his right foot. RM felt how his body was stopped against his will. A strong power made the boy bend backwards instead of moving forwards. RM could only feel the cold ground a second when everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time it will be more out of Jin's vieuw  
> I noticed that I change a lot during a chapter in points of vieuws  
> so i try to just use 2 instead.  
> it would be reading a bit better  
> at least that is what I think.
> 
> since the introductions are gone and everyone is seperated it will be easier XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega game starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jin, I'm sorry.

Jin feels that his palms begin to sweat. Wiping them of his pants while he looks above the elevator door. Moving his head he sees that he passes the nineteenth floor. There was a display hanging that shows the time. Three minutes after midnight have passed. In two minutes not only Jin but the others will know if they are an Alpha or an Omega. He knew what he was. He remembers the gamae from a TV program and RM knows because they used to watch it together sometimes. Also in the nightmare he had before Jin was mentioned as an Omega and bad things were about to happen. This was the reason why he was scared and went to RM for comfort. The nightmare didn’t show the color of the cup so maybe there was a slight change that he could be an Alpha; Ding 

Jin looks down from the display to the hallway. The door went open. Moving one step out of the elevator and everything went dark. 

‘Wow’

Jin couldn’t see a thing for a moment. He forgot that the power would be turned of once everyone was on there floor. So this could mean one thing. He turns himself slowly around since he still needs to get used to the dark. Blinking with his eyes couple of times while moving forward back in the elevator. The doors hadn’t closed yet so Jin takes a look. Placing himself in front of the numbered row he sees that numbers ninetheen and twentyfour are the only onces still glowing. He blinks and sees that both buttons stopped. Pressing his tall fingers against it but the elevator didn’t move. Now there are left in a building for 24 hours without power. If Jin wants to attend an other floor he needs to use the stairs now. Keeping the number ninetheen in his head he moves out of the elevator. 

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket with his left hand. Turning on the screen which showed a photo of RM who was wearing a flower crown. Jin loves the photo that’s why he made it his background. RM knew this since Jin asked for premision. Leaving a smile on his face Jin turns on the flashlight. Even when he could see everything is a bit clearer now. Moving the phone around him shinning at the ceiling. There was a sign hanging with twentyfourh floor on it. not only the floor number. Jin steps a bit forward. Watching the small letters grow bigger. There were more directions. If could go right to a medical room. On the other hand he needs to go to the room ahead of him. It was the control room that was a head of him. There were stairs on his left. Jin took a deep breath ignoring the room ahead of him. The power was turned of so how coud the things inside of it work? Jin chooses to go right. They were alone with an other group in a building trapped with traps for 24 hours. Without thinking he turns to the right and starts walking. Turning a corner and saw the door with a sign – med room -. Jin pushes the handle down with his right hand. He presses himself against the door to open it. At least he thinks that he was pushing just a little bit. 

Losing the strength in both of his legs he falls through the door. Opening it with a loud bang. While the door swings open it hits a iron rack which causes the loud bang. Jin’s head receives a heavy bump and bends over. Falling on his knees when he hears the sound of metal things falling and suddenly feels a sharp pain in his left leg right under his knee. The phone falls on the ground when Jin opens his hand and moves it to his mouth. Trying to cover the scream. He didn’t know what it was but it hurts. His forehead on the ground Jin rolls over on his back grabbing his leg with both hands. Bitting his lower lip when he sits up. Catching his breath since he couldn’t breath form the pain. After a while he slowly moves his hand away from his leg. Placing them behind him for support. He sees a small light. It was his phone with the flashlight to the ground. Moving himself a bit to his phone and grabs it. truning the phone in his hand so it would shine on his leg instead of his face. Jin looks at his leg and sees a scalping knife pierces through his pants in the slighty tanned skin. Apparantely a med cit fell of the iron rack and Jin sees now other tools lying on the ground as well that would be much more dangersous than a scalp knife. 

Guessing what time it was right now he watches the number on his phone when he turns it to himself.  
\- 24 : 05 – clenching his teath against each other while cursing inwardly. His nightmare came true. He was an Omega. Feeling a tiny drop rolling over his cheeck. Touching his skin with his fingers holding the tear and moving the hand infront of his face. Jin saw the tear on his finger. He was a bit shocked but couldn’t care les. Ribing his eyes and wiping the tear on his chest he moves the phone again to his wound. Pulling the scalp knife out of his leg while he bites his lower lip. The wound wasn’t that big but it needed treatment or he would be in big trouble later on. Jin grabs some bandages that were laying next to him. Binding the wound allong with his knee for support. Leaving the scalp knife and bandages on the ground while he pushed himself upwards. Inmidiately he feels a sharp pain and bends his knee a little. Leaning against the wall with one hand and the other on on his knee. Taking some deep breath since the first steps would be painfull.

Jin walks slowly out of the room leaving the door open behind him. He felt stupid but he couldn’t do anything if it wasn’t for this stupid game also he didn’t know what he could face in the room he need to enter now. The controlroom was next. Step by step Jin passes the corner and is back in the hallway of the elevators. Turing right walking through the hall to the door. A sweat drop touches Jin’s lip. He notices now that he was been sweating a lot on his forehead. Probably from the pain while walking. First wiping the sweat on his forhead away then of his lip. Jin decides to turn of the flashlight on his phone and put it in his pocket. Moving both hands to the door and placing his head with his left ear against the door. He hoped he wouldn’t hear anything which would mean that the room would be empty. In a way that there wouldn’t be an other person in it. Knocking three times. He moves his head away from the door when he hears a sound that made something shove. He gulped. He could have mistaken the sound. Taking a deep breath and Jin pushed down the door handle with his left hand.

The door swings open and Jin steps in. Closing the door behind him and then a soft light with the sound os power filled the room a little. 

‘Huh, what?’

How could this happen? The power in the building was shut down. How could there be light in this room. Not every lamp was burning but enough to lighten up the room. Picturing an empty hospital room in his mind. Those you see in horror movies where the lights switches sometimes in the hallway. Well he was now in such room but thank god the light wasnt turning on and of. Jin looked for the switch and sees that he isn’t even near it. So again how could there be light. Anyways he could see something now but what he didn’t notice was the person sitting in a chair that was rolled away from the desk a little bit with a lot of computer screens on it. Jin let his mouth fall open a bit. He is having a stare contest with the blond haired male with dark brown eyes. The man was good looking. Wearing a black blouse where the upper button was unbottened. Jin assumed that the man would be stronger than him and since he already was injured he couldn’t stand a change if something bad would happen. Scrolling his eyes down the black sweatpants with black puma shoes back to the mans face. The blond haired man also had his mouth a bit open. Jin assumed that he also didn’t expected this to happen. Both didn’t say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the other person hmmm?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUM TUM TUUM the mysterious man gets revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was a messy conversation  
> at least I think that way but hey first bts x got7

Jin feels and watches as how the man in the chair now was scrolling down his body. Leaving his head hang a little longer on a sertan place. Jin did a step back with his left leg as he knew the man was watching his injured leg. Their eyes meet again. Watching into the deep brown eyes of each other Jin snaps out of it. 

‘Hold on’ 

Jin points his vingers to the man. The black haired man pushes himself of the chair. Blinking a couple of times. Apparantly he couldn’t believe this as well. 

‘Seokjin, is that you?’

A question left the mans mouth before Jin could speak. 

‘Jinyoung?’

Jin let his hand fall against his leg and starts to let his contagious laugh escape from his mouth. It is Jinyoung from Got7. He is so relieved to be with them stuck in the same building. Jinyoung walks up to Jin and gives him a hug. Jin needs some comfort form a person that he knew and put his arm around the others waist. 

‘Yes it’s me Seokijin’

Meeting the dark brown eyes yet again while Jinyoung lets go of the handsome man. 

‘So you guys are the other group huh. I’m happy tob e with you Seokjin’

Jins head moves to the right in a questionable position. 

‘Yes. It’s seems that we are stuck in this together’

Jinyoung gives Jin a blink with his left eye. Pointing at the chair that was in front of him. Jin notices the signal and walks over and sits on it. The pain in his leg slowly fades away a little. He was so confused about the fact that he met Jinyoung that he forgot that he put to much presure on his leg which Jinyoung had noticed. That’s why he didn’t sit on it. 

‘Jinyoung do you maybe kno..’

Jin sudenly feels a warm breath in his neck that gave him a shiver. Thinking that Jinyoung is about to kiss his neck. Instead he takes a deep breath of Jin’s scent. Jin moves his body to the left trying avond him but Jinyoung leans in closer.

‘What.. Jinyoung What are you doing?’

A strong grip holding the chair Jin was in preventing it from moving further away. Jin turns slowly his head to the left so he wouldn’t face Jinyoung. Jinyoung had layed down his hand on the right seat rest. Moving away when he notices that Jin was about to stand up. Jin knew that Jinyoung had moved away so he looks at the man with a confused face. Jinyoung nods. Leaving Jin even a more confused face.

‘Sorry I couldn’t resist your sweet scent Seokjin’

Jin wants answers now. He is a mess and couldn’t tell what was happening, First he thought that he would do something good by going to the med room but falls instead and gets wounded. Then he mets Jinyoung which was a huge mind blow. He thought Jinyoung was so kind to let him rest in the chair but starts to get into his personal space and starts sniff him. 

‘You are an Omega Seokjin and you smell like Roses and Sunflowers. I couldn’t help but snif your sweet scent’

Jin moves his own hands and slaps himself to get some sence into him. He catches the word Omega. Jin notices now that his body was feeling strange and not because of the pain. Since he only was focusing on the pain he didn’t notice that his intern feelings had changed. Jin now notices the scent of roses and sunflowers himself. He would have noticed ebut thanks to Jinyoung he knew it now. 

‘Keep your wolf under control Seokjin if I were you. With your scent an alpha can find you in know time’

A soft Lavendal scent mixes with the roses and sunflowers.

‘Are you an omega?’

Jinyoung puts his right arm around his waist and his left hand in front of him mouth. Trying to keep the laughter inside. He couldn’t watch the confused Jin anymore when the laugh dissapeared in a second and a stern face looks at Jin. Jin holds his breath when he sees the angry look on the mans face. A blunt voice took over the place.

‘Yes, I am’

He takes a deep breath while he moves himself in front of Jin. Placing both hands on Jin’s knees. Lowering his uperbody and sits in a sqaut in fron of the handsome man. 

‘Hey don’t worry Seokjin I’ll answer your questions’

Jin nods softly and starts to breath again while asking questions.

‘I assume that you know what’s going on?’

A nod in return.

‘The building should be out of power’

Jinyoung nods a second time. Placing his hands on his own knees pushing himself upwards.

‘As you can see they didn’t turn everything off. For example the hidden camera’s. They need some power to film us right?’

‘O that’s right I forgot’

‘I understand. It’s late and this is still confusing to all of us’

Jinyoung is moving behind Jin and turns the chair to the computer screens.  
-  
Both watching RM laying down against the closed door of the elevator. Jin grows a bit concerned. A quick glance at the time. It is now - 24 : 20 -

'What happend to him? Is he alright'

Jinyoung moves away form the desk to strech his body behind Jin. Jin turns around to face Jinyoung that would answer his quistion. Instead he sees a flat stomach. Jin turns himself quickly around blushing a bit. For mere seconds he saw how Jinyoug was streching his body wearing actually a to short shirt that got lifted up in the progress. A soft giggle from the behind when Jin watches the screen again. Watching RM opens his eyes and sits for a moment. Progressing what just happend while standing up. Placing his hand on the back of his head patting it upside down.

‘Aish. that must hurt’

Jinyoung esclaimed. Done streching Jinyoung moves himself behind Jin placing both hands on the chair.

RM turns himself around to see what was holding him.  
-  
‘He is alright just see for yourself. I gues your leader isn’t that smart when it comes to dark places he’

Jin shows a sign of relieve when he sees RM moving again.

‘ O ‘

Jinyoung moves his head to Jin. The handsome man had put his right hand in front of his mouth while pointing with his left hand to the screen. Jinyoung turns his head short after he leaves it hanging and start to laugh. 

-  
RM’s mouth fel open when he sees how the sleeves of his vest that he was wearing around his waist was stuck in the door of the elevator. Slapping his own for head with his right hand he tried pulling out the sleeves with his left hand. No use. Moving his right hand away form his have. Why was he even trying to pull it out? RM lets go of the sleeves and moves his long right arm to the button which would open the doors of the elevator. Finally the sleeves were free from the door. RM quickly undoing his vest around his waist and puts his arms in the sleeves pulling the vest over his shoulders. Walking through the hallway dissapearing from the screen.  
-  
Both man catching there breath again restraining themselfs. 

‘Do you know on which floor is Namjoon, Jinyoung?’

‘ Who?’

‘O sorry that is RM’s real name

‘Right, he is on the nineteenth floor’

Jin remembers the number nineteenth. So that’s what it meant.

‘Do you know where your member are, and maybe the rest of my members?’ 

Jinyoung shakes his head a little. 

‘Well I don’t know right now. I assume that they are spread in the lower floors. I only saw RM with his clumsy accident since he isn’t that far below us. I know one of my members know were I am. So i'll be waiting for him'

Jin nods.

‘ I have to go to RM now I know where he is’

Jin stands up moving his body forward but something stops him. Looking back as he felt a warmth touch of Jinyoung’s hand holding his right wrists. 

‘ Wait a minute Seokjin’

‘You can just call me Jin, Jinyoung’

Jin feel show Jinyoung tightens the grip around his wrists.

‘You don’t even know how to control your wolf yet. You don’t know what could happen on the same floor as RM and you don't even know the game. Speaking of RM do you even know what he is?’

Jin blinks. He had a point there but he knew RM wouldn’t harm him. Actually he really wants to go to RM since he told Rm about his nightmare. Fighthing the upcoming tears. He also wants to know where his other member are. Jin tries to pull his wrists back but it was no use. Just pulling his arm a little bit and the grip tightens more.

‘Jin?..’

A silence takes over the place and jin felt uncomfortable; Sigh. Jinyoung’s sweet scent transforms into a dangerous one. In a blink Jinyoung pushes the chair rough away. He pulls Jin to his chest and turns his around. Pushing the scared omega onto the red couch against the wall. Jin not trying to resist since he coudln’t break free earlier. A small whine slipt through his lips when he feels the pain in his leg while he was placed roughly on the cough. Moving himself further into the cough when Jinyoung came dangerously close to his face. Jin leaning deep into the cough which causes him to slide down a bit. 

Jinyoung locks Jin’s movements when he places his both hands above Jin’s shoulders against the wall. Placing his right foot on the cough over Jin’s legs. The handsome man being trapped and couldn’t push the strong omega even if he wants to. 

‘I might be an omega but I’m not an easy one understand’

Jin quickly nods.

‘Here’ 

Jinyoung backs away and gives Jin a pil. Jin inmidiatelly sits normal since his back was hurting form the position he was in.

‘This will help to cover your scent, they are called heat suprents.’

Jin is a bit confused about the moodswings of Jinyoung but let it slide as soon as the man offers to help him.

‘Will we experiance a heat during this game?’

This was definitely the scariest thing he had heard tonight. Jinyoung landing on the cough next to Jin.

‘Who knows. Better save then sorry. Now i’ll explain you everything about Omega and Alpha’s genres alright? But first..’

Jin interrupts him.

' How did you get these?'

Jinyoung let out a sigh.

' You don't even want to know'

Jinyoung gives Jin a cup of water that was standing on the table next to the cough. Jin carefully accepts the cup, bringing the pill to his mouth and starts drinking while listening to Jinyoung’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we are back in Suga's vieuw  
> tbh I like how it goes now.  
> Suga needs to watch his back.
> 
> tell me what so like so far and maybe tell me which  
> couples you would like to see more


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga goes to the ground floor fixing the power  
> but someone is following him. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga is going to fix the lights and the power but that doesn't go as easy as it sounds.

Ding; After the last announcements were made during Suga’s elevator trip he inmidiatelty turns left when he is out of the elevetor. Not thinking about the announcements at all. He was far to busy with his own thoughts that he needs to do. Making his way to the stairs. Without his surprise the lights are still on since he was on the six floor. Assuming that the other members would be higher up. Remembering that the lights would be turned of when everyone reaces there floor. Passing the big six sign on the wall next to the stairs. Suga puts his hands into the pockets of his vest. He had pulled them out while counting the number of hits. Jimin had made against the wall a few seconds ago. In a fast pace Suga walks down the strairs going a bit to fast so he pulls out his left hand and grabs the rails not losing balance in the turn he makes, following the stairs downwards. Passing the fifth floor with a quick glance if he sees someone in the hallway. No one. Cathing his breath with a sigh of relieve. Suga didn’t want to meet anyone right now and just do his thing. Meaning with anyone .The other Kpop group. He wants to go to Jimin as fast as he could. 

Suddenly Suga’s mind went blank. Only hearing his exhausted voice from running down the strais. Slowly bending over while placing his hands on his knees for support so he can catch his breath. Watching the empty hallway. Just when he he came down form the stairs leading to the fourth floor he thought at least that he saw a shadow moving in the corner of his eyes. Standing straight again Suga licks his lower lips since they got dry during his fast movements. Just to be sure that he was alone he decides to walk slowly past the elevators. Turning his head left to right checking them all if they were closed or that one could be closing. Suga stands still between the elevators watching his reflection at the end of the hallway in the mirrored window. It was easy since it was dark outside and the lights were still on. Things would get harder when they get turned of.

Making fists out of his hands. Knowing that there are other ways on the floor but he didn’t want to waist more time to check them. Almost running back to the strairs slowing his pace when he takes them downstairs again. He looks behind him if anyone wasn’t following him. He still had a bad feeling about this. He knew that he needs to go back up there to go and find Jimin. Passing the third and second floor when his pace slows even more. Suga is getting tired so maybe he could walk now. No. The lights were still turned on so he needs to be fast. Finally facing the stairs to the first floor Suga feels light in his head. Moving his right hand to his head petting the place that starts to hurt. The stairs are slowly turning into a blurry picture. Shaking his head while he removes his hand away form his head and places his right hand one on the strair rails. Just when Suga takes the first steps he loses the strength in his legs. Closing his eyes when he bends forward landing on the strairs with his left shoulder. His body making weird turns and one head roll when Suga hits the ground. 

The wall stops him form rolling futher when he feels how his back receives a hard bump. Suga lets out a loud grown grabbing his left shoulder. It feels out of it’s place. Suga is afraid to turn his head right to face the pain. Slowly opening his eyes while losing the grib on his shoulder Suga sees his shoulder is dislocated. Biting his lower lip while pushing himself of the ground while shoving against the wall. Placing his hand on his dislocated shoulder again onces he stands straight. Breathing deep from the pain and exausment Suga looks around. He can’t walk like this. Locking his sight at the wall. There is one way way to get his shoulder located again. Without thinking he closes his eyes and runs to the wall removing his hand from his shoulders before bumping into it with a turn. Falling on one knee finding support on his hand that was on the ground leaving his left arm hanging aside him. Swallowing and breathing Suga tries to stand straight again. His shoulder is back in his place but not exactly how it was before. Suga knew that he needs to locate his shoulder yet again but he doesn’t know how. The only one that could help him was Jin but he doesn’t know were Jin is.

Leaving the thought in the back of his head Suga looks up. Biting his lower lip again stopping his breath while looking upstairs. He thought for a second time that he saw something moving. Suga gains enough strength to push himself up again. His walk is a bit unsteady when he places on feet on the step on the stairs to look between the stairs upwards. But nothing matches his thought. 

‘Is anyone there?!’

His voice sounds cracky, probably from the fall. Moving his eyes away from the stairs above him to the one under him.Placing his right hand again on his left shoulder just for a few seconds and decides to walk down the stairs this time. Suga places his feet on the lower step when suddenly everything went dark. Not feeling the ground under his feet but with his butt instead. Sliping down the stairs until he is on the ground floor.

‘Are you even kidding me!’

Anger in his voice when he closes his eyes Suga rests his head on one of the steps catching his breath. He doesn’t want to move but he has to. His eyes were adjust to the dark when Suga held them close when he rested his head. Waiting a couple more seconds before he pull himself up using the rails of the stairs. Suga twisted his left ankle as soon as he sliped from the stairs feeling unsteady when he stands straight. Moving his body weight to the right while walking. Trying not to use his left body. Licking his lips wet while curing inwardly looking around him for a display.

‘Where o Where’: while talking to himself he finds the main display in the entrence hall. He gets distracted by the exit door. Suga walks to it placing his right hand on the door trying to push against it but with no luck: ‘Dammit. We are really stuck in here huh’ Suga looks around him. Standing alone in the entrence hall with no one behind the info desk or in the loby. 

‘Special my ass’

Hitting the door one more time to release his annoyens that he has been building up since he woke up. Suga pushes himself away from the door. Walking closer to the display this time reading the directions. Softly speaking the words out loud.

‘Loby, Entrence hall, Gym, Swimming pool’

A sign to go straigh ahead next to the words swimming pool. Suga grabs his phone with his right hand out of his back pocket. Truning on the screen which reveiled a large crack.

‘You have got to be kidding me’

Leaving his phone in his hand hanging aside his body bending his head backwards.He forgot that he had his phone in his back pocket all this time but didn’t feel it. This explains why his butt didn’t hurt as much as his ankle did. Moving the phone to his face turning on the phone. On the front screen is a photo of Suga and Jin together in there room on a bed in a selfie position. Jin making a V sigh while Suga just smiles showing his theeth a bit. Suga has a code on his phone and he needs to unlock it before he can use his flashlight. Pressing the numbers of there debut date with hit right dumb gaining acsses. The second background is a photo of Suga and V from back during there debut days. The photo was taken form the back were Suga and V held hands. V with light soft purpulish brown hair colour makes Suga smile. Ofcourse V doesn’t know this and neither do the other members know aside from Jin because he is his roommate after all. This was also the main reason for Suga to have a code on his phone. 

Turning on the flashlight and turning of his screen. Suga starts walking to the Swimming pool. Pushing the door with his right wrist entering the boys changing room. He knows the way to the electrical cabinet but needs to get passed the lockers and swimming pool. Before he want to turn left he turns himself around and pushes the door behind him a bit open with his back and looks between the small space he can look through. A thrill went through his body. It feels somehow weaker. A quick glance back into the loby and entrence hall. He know for sure that something or someone is following him but everytime when he checks he seems alone. Catching a sweet scent when suddenly his nose gets triggered. It smells like a soft strawberries and peaches. Not knowing where the scent came from since he didn’t put any perfume on. Closing the door behind him since he thinks that he is alone again. Moving right passing the between the row of changing rooms with his phone ahead of him. His eyes shapes like crecent moons to see where he is walking. Turning left again; ‘That’s it’ 

Suga put his phone under his left armpit leaving again a bite mark on his lower lip. Opening the changing room on his right which he enters with a turn. Sitting on the plank were people usually put there stuff on when they get dressed. Placing his feat against the wall. He knows it for sure. There is someone following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aishhh my fav part is in the next chapter!  
> Who do you think that is following him??
> 
> Suga x ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is being follow. the boy was right all along  
> who will be the second mysterious man?  
> will he also fix the power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho a daddy comes into the picture.

He hears how fast footsteps are comming closer transforming into slower onces. Suga tightens his lip. This wasn’t a walk from the Bangtan boys since he can even seperate them from it. This was one much lower. Pressing his phone deeper into his armpit while thighten his lips together. Stopping his breath as he shows from the left side standing next to the locker he was in. A strong cologne scent of Authum leaves made Suga even froze more. His own feet sliding down a bit since he hasn’t much strength left. Closing his eyes tight. He needs to breath fast. Listening to the sound of the shoes that were moving around, when they suddenly stop. Finally they move again leaving Suga when he hears the fading sound. Just to be sure he keeps his breath three more seconds and lets out a hugs blast of air. Gasping for fresh air to releive his longs and heart. His heart was beating so fast that Suga thought that it would stop. 

Placing his feet on the ground while removing his phone under his armpit. He is shaking when he watches his hand. He didn’t recognize the scent. Why was there a scent even? Regretting not listening to the announcements earlier leaves Suga without any clue behind. He could slap himself in his face. Why was he like this? He need to get himself together. Waiting 5 minutes to be sure he was alone again. Suga really hated himself now if he already wasn’t judging himself. He didn’t watch which direction the person went. He knew that he would take a risk if he would still check on the electrical cabinet. Why would there be an other person around if he wouldn’t know about it.

Taking control over his breath again Suga leaves the changing room. This was the building he basically raised in ofcourse he and only BangTang would know these kind of things. Placing his phone in front of him when he continues to walk between the changings rooms to the swimming pool. Turning of his phone leaving it in his hand when passes the corner to the pool when he sees the reflection of the water against the ceiling. Bighit couldn’t turn off the lights of the swimming pool which gives Suga a relieved thought. Moving his steps to the side of the pool. The water gives a cold vibe which he needs to calm him down even more. Positioning himself in a squat looking at his reflection in the water. The shallow side of the pool was in front of him. 

Thinking back at the time when V and the younger onces pulled Suga out of his chair placing him into the water during on of there holidays. RM used to watch from the side line getting the hint that he also needed to get into the water when the members approaced him after leaving Suga alone. V who offered a towel to Suga when he had pulled himself out of the pool to dry himself. Those little things keeps playing in Suga’s head when he feels the sudden pain in his ankle again. Bringing him back to his current position Suga stands up and walks past the shallow part of the pool. He thought it was a storage room he needed to enter but that wasn’t the case. The box was hanging deep in the corner so Suga didn’t need to find the keys. It would have been a pain in the ass if he needed to find those. 

Opening the box which showed six handles in a straigh line from left to right. Two were already up the the remaining four were still down. Watching other button under and above the handles. Leaving Suga with a confused face. He didn’t expect this to happed but also not a single button which would turn on the light. A sigh left Suga’s mouth hanging his head down to the ground placing his both hands carefull next to the box. Hitting it with his right hand which left echo sounds through the room. Pushing himself in a turn away from the wall using his right hand to go through his hair and placing it afterwards on his hip watching the box. Leaving an annoyed smile on his face. Walking back to the box looking at it one more time it seems like a matching patern. Suga is about to grab his phone when suddenly the door gets closed with a smashing sound. 

‘Min Yoongi?’

A shock went through Suga’s body when an unexpected voice speaks his name. The scent it’s here. Tripping over his feet while stepping back form the sudden smash against the box. Suga feels that somethings grabs him around his waist from the behind when he is about to fall. Instead being lifted and placed against the wall with still the strong hold around his waist. 

‘Min Yoongi is it you, are you alright?’

He didn’t know how but the smell of Authum leaves made him calm down from the sudden shock through his body. He was scared to open his eyes which he had closed when he was about to fall but also had his arms moved in front of him when he felt something against his body from both sides. Suga waits a couple of seconds when the scent made him calm down so much that he stops shaking. Opening his eyes when he stares at the face of a stranger with dark aka borwn red hair that he couldn’t recognize in the seconds he opened his eyes. 

‘ Min Yoongi ‘

Hearing his name again with the feeling of his back being shaking by the strangers movements.

‘S – Sto – Stop it, Please’

Stuttering Suga bends over in order to make the stranger stop. The shaking made him dizzy. Dragging the man with him as he falls on the ground with his knees. It all happend to fast when he feels a warm thought on his cheeck. He tries again and moves his head upwards to the stranger. Focusing on the mans face that became visibale because of the lights in the pool.

‘ J- Jae’

Blinking again to be sure that he had the right person in front of him. Pushing himself away from the man a bit but the man didn’t lossen his hold around Suga.

‘Jae- b - bum?’

Feeling how Jaebum moves his arms under both Suga’s armpits. Suga lets out a short scream when he feels the pain in his left shoulder when Jaebum moves his arm under it. 

‘Aaa’

Clenching his theeth together when Jaebum positions Suga agains the wall letting him rest a little moving his arms away from his waist to his knee but still toughing the mint hair cheeck. Suga’s head was bending forward.

‘That doesn’t sound to good, Yoongi try to breath’

Jaebum releasing his calming prefume for Suga since he couldn’t do much more. Suga already breathen most of his scent in when they were in an akward position earlier. Suga gets slowly control over his breathing again. He doesn’t understand how the smell could calm him but that didn’t matter. 

‘Jaebum it’s you?’

Suga looks up to the leader of Got7 and strats to smile that fades away quickly in disbelieve but placed back right away. Letting himself slide against the wall back on the ground sitting with one knee up resting his arm on it. Following Suga's movements Jaebum lowers himself in a squat in front of him. he let's go of SUga's cheeck when Suga changes his position. 

‘Yes it’s me’

Looking at jaebum Suga scans his posture. Jaebum is wearing a learther jacket with a black T-shirt under it. Further down showing dark blue jeans that are kept on his place with a black belt. 

‘So you were the one following me huh’

Following with his eyes how Jaebums gets up from his position walking over the the electrical cabinet. Opening it 

‘Who would have thought that it would be Got7, it’s been a while Jaebum’; Suga speaks from his position. Letting his head rest against the wall.

‘Yes indeed'

Suga watches how Jaebum is busy trying to couple the buttons with the handles.

‘Do you know how it works?’

The leather around Jaebums arms were tight showing that the man had muscles under it. Suga gulps a bit at it. 

‘No’

Suga let out an annoyed sigh.

‘Maybe’

Catching a smile on Jaebums face when he turns his head around over his shoulder to check on Suga.

‘Yes I know how it works, don’t worry or I wouldn’t be doing this’

Pressing the last button and pulling the fourth handle out of six upwards. Releasing an electronic sounds through the building. Both man looking at the ceiling with a soft smile as some lights gets turned on.

‘Well it’s something right?’

Closing the electrical cabinet door and turning himself around to Suga. 

‘How did you know?’

Jaebum gestures his hand to Suga to take it so he can pull him up. Suga takes the hand and gets up. Trying to stand straight not giving away that his ankel is hurt as well as his left shoulder. 

‘Jinyoung sendend me a manual just in case this might would happen’

Suga laughs again resting his right hand on his hip

‘Prepaired for everything as always, Not that I didn’t know how it works, otherwise I wouldn’t be here as well. That’s why I’m asking you again. You were the one following me’

Jaebum places his hand in his neck.

‘Well you looked pretty frustrated back there buddy but If you see anyone else around the pool besides me than I would say no’

The asnwer that the Got7 Leader gives him made him irritated again. Jaebum notices it right away and removes his hand out of his neck resting it aside his body.

‘Alright Alright yes I was the one.’ 

Suga’s eyebrows went up.

‘How come? You have been in this building for like three times maybe? And how did you know that it was me?’

Letting out a deep breath as Jaebum changes his behaviour. The Authum leaves scent transforms a bit into something harsh again. The one Suga smelled before when he was inside the changingroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho things are going to be a little tense.  
> watch out suga ( again lol I'm so mean )
> 
> btw suga isn't my bias my bias is RM  
> anyways I want this story based on Taegi ( Main ship )  
> so that's why I do a lot of things thourhg suga's eyes  
> but don't worry ill change to other people as well


	10. Watch out for the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchanging informations Jaebums behaviour changes around  
> Suga. Not knowing how to contorl his body Suga needs to free himself  
> out of a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho Jaebummie corssing the line.   
> Injured Suga can't do much.

‘ Litsen Yoongi. We knew that we would play this game with you guys. That’s why we accepted the offer and Jinyoung sended me a map of the building with it’s floors ect before the game started but he had to keep it quiet for you guys since this it your RUN BTS’

Jaebum gesturing Suga to follow him. Both man walking in a slow pace next to the pool. Suga catches a camera with a light on which would film the mans walking right now. 

‘Knowing to be stuck for 24 hours with you seems like a fun opportunity to catch up a bit But the drinks, the power, floors ect came later on which we didn't knew. I don’t know where my other members are besides Jinyoung’

Jaebums notices how Suga turn his head to him, asking through body language to explain where his member is. 

‘Jinyoung is in the control room right now and.. If I’m not mistaking Jin is there as well’

As soon as Suga hears Jin’s name he keeps the contorl room in mind. He needs to see Jin and fast because of his injuries. Plus he didn’t want to be fonorable for 24 hours. Suge feels that the vibe around them is getting a bit tense so he is alerts himself to be ready for anything. That’s when Suga reminds himself that he needs to leave Jaebum and go to Jimin. Jaebum notices that Suga tenses up a little.

‘Are you alright Yoongi?’

Suga nods cratching his through.

‘Did you know about the Alpha Omega thing?’

Jaebums looks at the pool while placing his hands behind his back

‘I honestly didn’t know Yoongi, but are you an omega? ‘

Hesitating to answer that question Jaebum would already know. 

‘You know how it works right?’

In a flinch Suga remembers those announcements in the elevator. He can slap himself against his forhead. Trying to hold his composure with an injured body but fails. Suga tenses up as the smell around them changes. Jaebums catches Suga’s angst turning his head around to look at him. Both man are standing still. Jaebum just faced the water inside the pool before looking at Suga while Suga takes some steps back.

‘Yes I know how it works’

Placing a hand in his neck.

‘It seems that you can’t control it yet’

Jaebum lowers his head a bit to the ground watching at Suga’s feet. Suga caught of guard who was resting his injured ankle why pulling it up a bit. 

‘You didn’t answered my question Yoongi’

Suga places his feet on the ground again moving his hand out of his neck.

‘Please just call me Suga and yes I’m fine’

Jaebum turns his body around facing Suga.

‘Right I forgot Suga, sorry and do you smell different? You can’t lie to me Suga. I’m an Alpha in this game and you are an Omega’

Suga gulps not looking Jaebum in the eyes.

‘How do you know?’

Jaebums walks trowards Suga direction.

‘You are revealing your strawberries with peaches scent mixed with fear and stress, that’s how I know’

Suga didn’t catch his own scent when he litsens to Jaebums voice and the man with red aka brown hair was right. Suga moves himself to the left looking past Jaebum in the direction of the lockers. His few gets blocked with Jaebums face.

‘Listen Jaebum aren’t you acting strange?’

Jaebum raises his eyebrows

‘No? What do you mean?’

Jaebum leaning into Suga’s personal space. The man was longer than him. Feeling the pain in his shoulder when he feels the hands behind his back thouching the wall behind him. Looking at the floor when Jaebums places an arm above Suga’s had in a dominance way.

‘Jaebum what are you d- doing?’

Jaebum reviels a smirk.

‘This is your fault Suga’: he whispered in his ear.

Suga removes his hands behind his back in front of him between him and Jaebum placing them on Jaebums big chest. 

‘Litsen it was kind of you to help me but you are acting strange and I really need to go’

Jaebum lowering his arms placing his hand on Suga’s neck.

‘You think that I would do this for free huh, and if you didn’t notice it yet, this is a game Suga. Right now I want my price for helping you’

Suga looks up at jaebum facing the dark eyes filled with lust.

‘Price?’; Getting irritated by the words Jaebum uses made Suga forget how he doesn’t like being treaded like that.

While talking Jaebum had placed his head in Suga’s neck sniffing his scent.

‘Jaebum don’t to this’

Suga grabs Jaebum’s hand that is touching his cheeck and pulls it down. Jaebum leaving his hand aside form his body playing his other arm against the wall above Suga’s wounded shoulder. Suga watches the hand if it’s not touching his shoulder before Jaebum places it slightly above. Jaebum noticed earlier that some things are wrong in Suga’s left body. Moving his right hand slowly to Suga’s knee placing his fingers on the exposed skin of the ripped jean. Slowly moving his fingers upwards under the black fabric pushing it upwards allong with his fingers. Suga feels his knee going weaker by the thought. He didn’t like he. Looking Jaebum in thee yes while he leaves his mouth a bit open to catch some more air. Jaebum looks him in the eye while his tongue licks his lower lip.

‘That’s it. I said don’t do this and stop it right now!’

Anger in the eyes of the mint hair. Suga pushes with all his strenght against Jaebums body. Jaebum not expecting Suga to resist makes bends backwards. Walking up to Jaebum giving another push against Jaebums upper body and falls in the pool. Now Suga licking his lower lip walks up tot he side of the pool. Checking if he sees Jaebum. Only leaving a blurry black image in the water with a lot of bubbles. Suga doesn’t hesitate and starts walking past the pool back to the lockers. So far 50% of the lights in the building should be on right now. Streching his right arm in front of him to grab the corner ,that was still a few meters in front of him, so he can make a fast turn suddenly became a wet mess.

His movements were stopped as he turned his head around when he saw how Jaebum had his upperbody out of the water holding Suga’s weak ankle. Shit. 

‘Ayaaaa’

In the second leaving a scream out of his mouth when Suga looks in the agressive eyes of Jaebum taking a deep breath dragging Suga into the pool with a loud smash into the water. Apparantely Suga had pushed Jaebum in the shallow part of the pool. Jaebum must had swum to the corner were Suga was heading for.

Dreaming of fresh air while trying to struggle free from the grib Jaebum had on his cloths. It hurts even when Suga can’t think of the pain he feels it in every single move he is making. Pushing himself upwards to the surface with his weak ankle. Suga manages to catch some air. Not short after a strong arm was moving around his neck dragging him down back again. Grabbing the strong arm with both hands Suga gets free fast. Using his position he was in giving Jaebum a kick with his feet to push himself above the surface again. Rushing a hand through his hear coughing while walking toot he pool side. Only hearing his loud breathing and water being smashes different ways Suga feels a wave of water smash against his back. Jaebum aiming for Suga’s hand as soon when he was standing on the bottom of the pool. Grabbing his wrist instead since he couldn’t see anyting besides his wet hair that is hanging in front of his eyes. Ignoring the strong hold Suga keeps on walking to the side of the pool. 

Noticing not moving forwards anymore when he feel show his left wrists getting heavier. Lowering his left body part letting at another scream of the pain in his shoulder. What did Jaebum want to do to him?. Feeling how Jaebum moves his hand to Suga’s lower arm Suga doesn’t hesitate and keeps on walking while bending his body forward. Jaebum locking his pose on the ground trying to stop Suga with the cloths he is holding tight on. 

‘Min Yoongi’

Feeling how the fabric slides down over his shoulder and arms;‘Let go of me. You are not the Jaebum I know’

Sliping out of the vest he is wearing Suga falls forward into the water. Jaebums eyes widend when the heavy weight in front of him dissapears and falls with is back, again in the water. Suga stays under water while swimming to the pool side placing his hands on the ground pushing himself out of itwith another scream.

‘ Aaaaaa ‘

Letting himself fall with his chest on the ground with his right arm in fron of him. He rolls on his back turning the the pool on his left shoulder. Grinding his teeth as he watching the water. Jaebums gets above shaking his head so his hair wouldn’t be in front of his eyes. Suga pushes himself up with only his black T-shirt revealing his skin tot he cold air. Jaebums watches the cloth fabric in his hands when he looks at Suga. He hadn’t noticed that Suga was wearing a vest. It was hard to see what he was wearing in the dark and hadn’t payed much attention after he could see him better. Suga runs to the changing rooms when he catches Jaebums furious eyes; ‘Suga! Wait!’ Without turning back he runs past the changing rooms. Not running the same way back as he came in. He knew Jaebum will get out of the water fast and come for him. Running to the other side of the room with only a changing rooms on his right and the wall filled with some lockers on his left side Suga moves fast. The lights start to flikker when Suga stands still and looks behind him. 

‘Stop running you little shit of an omega. Remember you made me like this with your sweet scent’

Placing his hand on the painfull shoulder Suga can’t run for long periods. He almost forgets his ankle not wanting to hurt it even more or he couldn’t run anymore. Not choosing a changing room to hide in but a locker instead. Suga had used to lockers when he went for a swim. He knows that he fits in it perfectly because of his short height. Also there wasn’t anything in the locker beside a rail above where you can hang your cloths on. Covering his mouth with both hands shuting his eyes when he hears footsteps. Opening his eyes holding trying to see between the little rasters the locker has when suddenly Jaebums passes. Pressing his hand harder against his moutn holding his breath. Did he pass him without notecing?. 

Just when he releases his hands from his mouth slowly moving back tot he rasters he meets the blood red eyes of an alpha. Jaebums creates a smirk on his face and opens the locker. Grabbing Suga on his painfull shoulder pulling the weakend omega out of it and placing it against the wall. Suga gulps when he feels a hand around his neck. 

‘You think that you made smart move on me huh, pretty boy?’

Suga closes his eyes not wanting to look at the alpha fearing for what would come next when he was about to asnwer him bluntly. 

‘You indeed passed by so you didn’t think of it in the first place’

Laving a smirk spread acros his face while opening his eyes. Jaebum that still held on to Suga’s vest that he had taken with him drops it on the floor. 

‘Tsk. Boy you are so wet that you left a trail behind of water. Did you really think that I wouldn’t notice?’

Jaebum pushing Suga’s troath against the wall so the boy would have a hard time to breath. 

‘Let g- go of –f me’

Suga grabs Jaebums arm that was pushing him against the wall. Closing his eyes thight while falling on his knees when he feels the release of his body but at as soon when he hits the ground he gwts pulled up so he could stand. Feeling another touch on his painfull shoulder when their space gets filled with a strong scent of pure chocolate. Watching Jaebums on his knees while the lights are switching on and of Suga quickly turns his head to the right. He tries to figure out the person next to him with the swtiching light above them which made it harder than it already is. 

The unknow man seems to be taller than him and turns his head to Suga, catching the color red with his eyes when Suga gets dragged along with the man. Turning his head over his shoulder as he sees Jaebum lying on the ground not moving an inch. Suga moves his head tot he front again. Leaving the changing rooms into the loby. The man holds on to Suga’s wrists not planning to slow down at all. Passing the loby room to the staircase when Suga get’s dragged down a bit. Standing in a corner under the stairs catching his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the person that saves Suga just in time.  
> But it is not over yet. Jaebum needs to watch out now.
> 
> -  
> To be honest I love this part :3  
> I'm really proud of myself writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed as well!  
> pls leave a comment for an other ship maybe.


	11. Hope is on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhope saved Suga from a dangerous Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaa some Sope for you guys~  
> Jhope is his hope.

Leaning forward supporting his position with his hands on his knees. Watching the floor getting wet. Suga is still soaked and didn’t had an other pair of cloths at the moment. Some are in his room but he didn’t had the time change. After a couple of seconds catching their breaths Suga sees a hand moving into his direction close to his face. In an instant Suga moves his postion. He watches the hand disappear in the shadow while the hand disappears Sugs notices that the man had changed his grib during there run. He wasn’t holding his wrist but his hand instead. Suga pulls his hand outo of the other one. The hand disappearing in the shadows.

‘ Suga… it’s m- me, calm down’; A coughing voice trying to catch his breath manages to push these words out of his mouth to comfort the scared omega.

Reasling the pure chocolate scent around them. Suga couldn’t help but let his nose sniff everything of it. He dislikes sweet and didn’t know who was the owner of the scent since he couldn’t manage out of the crack voice that was speaking earlier. The sounds of something moving made Suga alert. The person that just saved him was about to reveal himself. He hopes that it wouldn’t be an other alpha from Got7. He went through enough trouble while complaing about it in his thought he quickly remembers that he needs to find Jimin when a sudden pain also remembers him that he needs to find Jin as well. 

Suga turns his body a bit ready to defend himself if he needs to. First a leg and a hand, the body comes out of the shadows slowly. The man comes in the picture wiping some what could be sweat away from his forhead.

‘Roses are red, Violets are blue, and Suga is saved By Jhope’

During the spoken sentence Suga let out a sigh of releive. The bright red hair man now standing in front of Suga with a smile on his face. 

‘ What happend to you ?’

Jhope has a confused when he takes a good look at Suga. Soaking wet from head to toe. Rushing a hand through his hair. 

‘You don’t even want to know’

Jhope corssed his arms and forces his eyebrow to go up.

‘Don’t tell me you thought while being locked up in a building for 24 hours that swimming would be a good idea in your clothes?. Or being trangeld by a men in the changing rooms?’

The only option for Suga was to smile at the dumbfounded Jhope. 

‘ Suga are you an omega?’

‘ Yes ‘ Suga hissed between his lips, defenitely not happy about it.

Petting the back of his head with his right hand. Jhope walks up to Suga.

‘Well I’m an alpha and now, Out’

Jhope points at Suga’s T-shirt. Suga frowned at Jhope. He didn’t understand what the ment. Widening his eyes when the red hair alpha strips his hoodie almost with his T-shirt which gives Suga a fast look at his muscler lower body. Never felt the need to touch it but now he wants to. Shaking his head in return he is being stupid. Jhope puts his T-shirt back down and moves the red and black stripped sweather in his hand to Suga. 

‘Change or you will catch a cold, and we don’t want that to happen or do we?’

Suga mumbles to himself not going to discus about the fact that Jhope is right for onces. He was cold and his body is in pain. The fabric being stuk to his body wasn’t helping . Grabbing his wet T-shirt slowly lifting it up reavling the pale skin that Suga always tried to hide with shirts or hoodies with long sleeves. Not only reavling his gorgeous skin when Jhope moves his dump over his lower lip watching Suga closely but also showing a huge purple bruise on his left shoulder. Jhope moves over to Suga trespassing Suga’s personal space when he places his hand on Suga’s chest with the hoodie. Also placing a hand on his left shoulder. Suga shivers a bit when he feels the warm touch of Jhope.

‘ Are you alright, does it hurt, Again wha-?’

Suga takes the hoodie that was pressing against his chest into his right hand moving it into his left as well and pulling it over his head. Looking at Jhope to remove his hands so he can push the sweather down.

'Suga you really need to let Jin check on you’

Jhope removes his hands from Suga’s body into his own hair looking worries as he watches Suga’s body disappear under his hoodie. Smiling in his head that Suga is wearing his cloths even for the time being. He always wanted to see his hyung in his clothes. Shaking his head when he hears Suga’s annoyed voice: Yes Jhope I was about to do so bu-

‘O and most of the power is back turned on! Where…’

Jhope breaks through Suga’s low voice and shuts himself quickly after. Suga shows in mere seconds a face which could kill Jhope if Suga didn’t control himself.

‘ Yes and No. I was on my way to fix the power of the building first. I fell from the stairs when I apparantly changed in an omega. Short after it I fell a second time when the lights turned of. As you can see I tried to put my shoulder back since it was dislocated.’

Jhope’s mouth falls open as he feels sorry for his Hyung. A guilt feeling burning up inside when he let’s the omega speak further.

‘ That aside I went down to the ground floor and went to the electronica center in the swimming pool but I had the feeling that someone was following me the whole way. I kept on checking behind my back but indeed when I hide myself in a changing room there was person that followed me. The person is Jaebum from Got7'.

‘ I knew it’

Jhope lowers his head a little while Suga’s eyebrows went up when he tries to look at the dissapoinred alpha but the alpha had his eyes locked on the floor.

‘ Anywas I met him when I tried fixing the light. Instead Jaebum helps me and we started to talk a little while walking past the swimming pool. This is the part when Jaebums starts to act different like a real alpha enjoying the game playing with omegas. I didn’t like it so I pushed him away from me when he started to touch me. To be exactly in the pool’

Suga hears a soft giggle from Jhope that coverd his mouth quickly with his mouth. Leaving a glance at Suga’s face. Suga watches how the man tries to stop the giggle and could only smile along with him.

‘But it was the shallow part of the pool. So Jaebum got out pretty fast and grabbed me allong with him back in the pool. I struggled free and tried to hide from him into a locker. I forgot that I was leaving a trail of water behind me so he easly found me and pushed me against the wall. I..'

Suga takes a deep breath resting his hand on his hips while touching Jhope’s sweather that was now moving over his pale skin.

‘ I don’t know what would have happend if you didn’t come and’

Jhope removes his hand form his mouth placing it on suga’s hand that is resting on his hip.

‘ And saved me’

Suga covering his mouth with his hand a little when he blushes a little which it made Jhope’s heart jump. Not usually being soft around his memebers but serieus and savages most of the time. So when Suga does somethig cute all the members were left with an A coming out of their mouths. Watching how the mint hair boy strokes his left arm up and down a little he speeks again turning his face to Jhope.

‘ You said you knew that it was him didn’t you’

Jhope snaps his fingers while nodding his head, Imitating star of the show that finally could answer a question. 

‘ Funny story, You know that’s I’m s.. scared of the dark so I wanted the lights to stay on.’

Jhope stutters a bit scine he felt ashamed but kept talking anyways. Remebering something on the ground floor that could bring the power back. So I went down stairs when I heared an echo made of footsteps. Assuming someone was placed in the a lower level then me and I went down to check on it. But the person seems to be walking down the stairs.’

‘ That would be me’: Suga interupt him. Leaving a nod coming from Jhopes head while placing his fingers on his chin.’

‘At first it was you but then I stopped halfway the strais between the fourth and fifth floor. I leaned over the rails as I saw an other person walking to the end of the elevator hallway hiding in the left corner. You stopped almost at the end when you turned back. I decided to wait for the person to come out and he did. I knew the mans face but not his name. I stayed silent when he followed him while he followed you.’

Suga moves his hand to his shoulder petting it slowly.

‘ Why didn’t you came earlier?’

Jhope letting sigh escape from his mouth.

‘ He almost caught me, I smelled that he was an alpha. Then the lights turned of around the third floor which scared the living shit out of me so I yelped a bit’

A smile trying to hide his shame.

‘ The man was smart as he grapped his phone but pointing it’s flashlight in my direction so I let myself quickly fall on the stairs soflty. That would cause a break for Jaebum as he started to run down not wanting to lose you’

Suga agrees with a nod.

‘ I waited like two or three minutes when I softly heard someone screaming so I walked down and came in the loby when I heard a louder scream that time. I recognized your voice directly so that’s were I came in’

‘ Thanks again’

Jhope gives Suga a blink. A moment of silence was broken fast when the smell of Authum leaves returned in their nostrils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho alpha vs alpha in the next chapter


	12. Leader vs Main dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets wounded it's only a competition in dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the deep voice again reminder  
> this is my first omega and alpha fanfic so sorry if it seems logic to you.

Jhope jumps in front of Suga when Suga suddenly whines moving them away from the stairs now standing in front of it. Jhope had spread his arms wide making his chest look bigger when he sees the wet Alpha a few meters away in front of him growling. Eyes flashes red with anger. 

‘ You fucking punched me knockout for a few minutes Alpha’

The heavy breathing of the wet alpha shows a big chest full of muscles. Suga starts to shake when he suddenly remembers Jimin when he sees the alpha. Why was Jaebum the one to be placed close to suga.

‘Jhope I… ’ 

Turning around grabbing the rails taking few steps upwards. Jhope turns his head around to check on Suga. Standing halfway on the strairs Suga turns his head to Jhope and hesitates to leave Jhope behind. Not wanting to break his promise with Jimin. If Jaebum wouldn’t be placed this close by Suga this wouldn’t have happend. Fuck this game. Suga gets a feeling that this was just the beginnen and things would turn out the worst fort hem. Jhope nods.

‘Leave him to me and go’

Suga bitting his lower lip controling his need to jump jhope from the behind hugging him when he tries to protect him. Struggeling against his wolf.

‘But’

‘Jhope turns his head to the alpha who seems ready to attack him.

‘I said leave and go find Jimin or Jin, your choice’

Listening to the footsteps disappear behind him. Suga moves upwards. He puts Jimin on his mind instead of his injuries. Not thinking about how Jimin would react to him in state but that didn’t matter to the stubborn omega.

‘ Suga you will claim you!’

Suga hears a low voice faiding in the air as he keeps on walking the stairs. Talking to himself;’ Please Jhope stay safe’ closing his eyes speeding up the pace. Jaebums watches how Suga disappears in disbelieve. Moving his eyes to Jhope who had taken some steps forward.

‘Jhope are you..?’

The authum leaves prefume thickens the air around the two alpha’s. Jhope spreads his legs a bit giving the man an angry face in return for the face he is gives Jhope. Lust, Ignoring the wolf of the man since he knew that it wasn't Jaebum in front of him. Jhope disgused his expression watching how Jaebum licks his lower lip.

‘IM JAEBUM’

Jhope lets his intern alpha voice take over the place. He didn’t thought that it would work on the alpha as it would work on an omega. Placing a few steps in the direction of the distracted alpha. Jaebum places his hands against his hears trying to prefent to voice going deeper in. A sound coming out of is lungs transforming into a scream when it leaves the owners mouth. Jhope also protects his hears by placing his hands on them not fully closing his eyes so he could still watch the alpha if he would make a bad move. He misjudged his alpha voice there for a second before he used it as it seems to cause a lot of pain for Jaebum more then for Jhope. Trying to look between the crecent moon shaped eyes he watches how the dark red hair alpha falls on his knees. As soon as Jaebum touches the grounds with his knees leaving his head fall onto his chest, the loud scream and the voice are gone. 

Cofused about what just happend Jhope still locks his eyes on the alpha in front of him. Slowly moving away his hands from his ears. He hears a soft but calm breath coming out of the alpha. Jhope gulps and moves a few steps closer to Jaebum. Bending over trying to catch the look on the alpha’s face but couldn't doing the loast of hear that is falling in front of hims face. 

‘Jae- b- bum?’

His voice cracks when he stutters trying to push out the words. Scratching his own neck as he places himself in front of the alpha with a few meters between them. Jhope positions himself into a squat trying again to read Jaebums face but without succes. Rushing a hand through his bright red hair Jhope pushes himself up while licking his lower lip moving around in circles on his place. He knows that Suga would be far way by now so he could try and wake up Jaebum. He assums that Jaebum left the world for the time being when he doesn’t give a respons to Jhope. 

Watching the alpha not moving an inch in the shady lights of the loby room. His second feeling called a wolf made Jhope wants to leave the alpha behind since the alpha was extreemly rough and rude against Suga. The kind hearted alpha can’t do such a thing. .Jhope takes a deep breath and moves himself to the alpha placing his hand on his shoulder for just a second. Almost jumping back when he feels a slap against his hand when he pulls it back to him. Jaebum is brought back and sees Jhope coming his way a bit to aggresive. Defending himself while slapping against Jhope’s hand the alpha falls over on his lower arms. His back almost touching the ground as he moves himself a bit away from Jhope. Jaebum didn’t need to move far away when he saw the alpha jumps as a sudden reflex.

‘J- Jhope??’

Jhope is touching his hand while looking at Jaebum. Jaebum shakes his head pushing himself of the ground in a position where he crosses his leg while he sits. Looking confused at the alpha Jaebum pets the back of his head.

‘Jhope it's you, what, what happend?’

Jhope points at himself.

‘Why do you look at me?’

Jaebum dumbfounded watching Jhope.

‘Well you are the one standing in front of me so please tell me what the fuck is going on’

Jhope blinkes a couple of times realising his sweet pure chocolate prefume to calm down the alpha that is currently sitting on the ground. Sniffing the smell throught his nosterils Jaebum relaxes. A cough was made in front of him watching the bright red hair alpha. 

‘It seems like you lost control over yourself JB, how come’

Jhope asures himself that this is the Jb he knews from got7 and not some kind of scray guys that tried to rape his precious Suga. 

‘Shit’; Jaebum hissed through his lips while pushing himself upwards.

‘Look Jhope I’m sorry, I indeed lost control when I took a bit to much of Suga’s sweet scent’

Altering Jhope with his words that Jhope wouldn’t break the focus on him. 

‘Jinyoung and Jin would have probably seen everything by now’

Rushing his hands through his hair now he was the one walking in circles leaving Jhope dumbfounded. When they met eyes and lock themselfs in there own stare for a few seconds both man start out with laughter. Jhope restrains himself fast and walks up to JB with his fist. Jb answering it with a fist bum.

‘Man I would watch out if I were you, If I didn’t use my voice on you who knows what would have happend back there.’

‘Voice’; a disbelieved woord escapes JB’s mouth.

‘It’s your iner voice. You can control an omega with it for a few minutes since there weak for it but we don’t use it as respect for them since they would feel terrifed and it would break their trust. It shouldn’t work on an Alpha but just a little bit tob e more dominant you see, so I tried it out’

Jaebum bend deeply forward in a bow.

‘Thank you Jhope, Thank you.’

Jhope shakes his head.

‘You don’t need to Thank me I wont trust you that fast again at least in this game’

Jaebum nods.

‘Yes you are right and I’m fully aware of my actions. I just would like to apologize to Suga myself’

Jhope raishing his shoulders up together with is hand

‘I don’t know where he went to be hounest’

Jaebum doesn’t believe the alpha.

‘And why would I tell after the shit you did to him’

Jhope tries to be harsh on the alpha not letting him slide about the fact he had done painfull things to his hyung. 

‘Sit down’

Surprisingly JB obeys Jhope’s order and moves himself on the coutch in the loby. Jhope placing him in front of the alpha in a chair.

‘Let’s have a talk’

JB agrees even when he actually doesn’t need one and wants to go to Jinyoung as fast as he could. The omega would have seen everything through the hidden camera’s. A burning feeling inside his cheecks make them red. Jhope thought it was maybe because of him so he looks at his own body. Not notecing that he was shivering from the cold. The lights are turned on for 50% but they still couldn’t use a heating. Moving his head upwards again on to the alpha in front of him made Jhopes mouth fall open. Jaebum was only wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt and black jeans. Jhope could see the muscles being stuck to the fabric which leaves Jhope gulping. The soft light of the room made JB look like a god. 

Shaking his thoughts out of his mind since he and his wolfs needs to stay alert. Pushing himself up while feeling eyes burned on him. Jaebum mouths falls a little open when he sees Jhope’s sixpack before his sight went black.

‘ Put it on or you will catch a cold’

Jaebum growls a bit when a soft fabric hits his face. Notices that he was shaking now. Undoing his leather jacket that revealed slightly purpled colour skin. Jhope already guessed it form the cold thempature. Jaebum pulling the white shirt over his head also revealed a sixpack. Man they looked like a bunch of criminals being hold against there will because of there sexy bodies. Leaving Jhope the only one with an exposed upperbody as soon when JB had pulled Jhope’s black shirt over his head. 

‘We need to fix the heating before you and Suga get into real trouble, might catching a fever or something else ‘

Jaebum esclaimed and pushes himself of the coutch.

‘ Thanks man ‘

Jhope places flat hand in front of him.

‘ No need to thank me, but you will do as I say when we go back to the electronicala cabinet’

Not expecting a high five Jaebum slapping their plams togheter. Rapidly pulling it back petting the inside of his hand palm Jhope watches how Jaebums starts to move to the changing rooms. His hands burns a little but Jhopes moves fast behind Jaebum watching the alpha closely from the behind to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this shitty part.  
> next up is a surprise. I wrote my finfic until this :D  
> so thanks for reading everything so far. Now i need to write and upload.  
> bare it with me since the next chapter will be got7!


	13. BAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7's view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for not updating in a while..  
> When I finally put all my chapters online I felt like done, but I'm not done.  
> far away from that. Also school got me really busy and now I finally had the time to write a chapter  
> it's a short but fun one!  
> I hope you guys enjoy~

A stare contest with Jinyoung, Mark tries to finish his chicken wing holding it in front of his mouth. He wants to eat but not moving his eyes away from the beautiful middle aged man. They don’t look at each other straight away but through a mirror on the wall. Mark sits with his legs crossed behind a table that stands a few meters away from Jinyoung’s back. Not to forget that an other person was sleeping in a beanbag behind Mark in the corner. He didn’t know who it was since he came in the room noticing Jinyoung right away. Not curious enough to find out since he wanted to eat his dinner that he had ordered.  
Jinyoung is sitting in a chair in front of the mirror so the stylist can move his black hair to the right. A hair lines appreas a bit on the left to the back of his hair. Moving his hand for a short periode of time to his mouth laughing in the mirror still looking at mark. 

‘Hehe’ ; Jinyoung fails to speak between his soft laughter while he moves his hand to the lower part of his cheeck and taps against it with his finger. ‘Mark’ He says with a soft voice

Breaking the eye contact with Jinyoung. He moves his eyes to face himself in the mirror. Watching himself in the mirror where his mouth falls a little open. A small piece of chicken was on the spot that Jinyoung pointed at himself through the mirror earlier. Mark blinks a couple of times before shaking his head to snap out of his thoughts. Jinyoung giggles soft. Mark quickly wipes the chicken of his face when suddenly the door opens with a loud smash.

? : PRRRAAAA!

Two people walk in the room. A thin one, with really long legs and with silver almost white hair receives a smash against his head drom the other one behind him who was on the phone. Everytime when Mark sees the hair colour he thinks of the snow. A bright crystal snow, that wouldn't melt when it hit the ground. It was also because the winter is his favorite season so he couldn’t help himself but think about it.

? : OUCH!.. 

The man that received a smash against his head had pulled his shoulders a bit up. Lost in thoughts again he feels a heavy swing around him. Almost falling on the ground he let’s go of the bucket with chickenwings but he doesn’t fall. Instead the arm around him holds him tight.

‘Hey Markie, give me some as well!’

Mark looks up to the man that reminds him of the snow. He was way taller, so Mark needs to look up a bit meeting the eyes that are filled with hunger and happiness. 

‘AH BAMBAM’

BamBam Swings his other arm around Mark pulling the shorter boy in his chest.

‘I Missed you man’

Mark who is in an uncomfortable position gives BamBam the hug he wasn’t finishing. Not long after he almost loses his balance again when the strong arms let go of him. He manages to sit back in his older position. He watches how BamBam reaches for a chicken wing in the bucket on the table in front of them. Mark quickly slaps BamBam’s hand.

‘Ouch!’

BamBam puls his hand back petting over it.

‘It’s been a day, and you only want to steal food from me’

Mark grabs the bucket and places it behind him, protecting it with his arms. BamBam is watchings Mark’s every movement, mainly focused on where the bucket was going to be. He pushes up his eyebrows looking at Mark with indimidating eyes. Mark looks with a serious face.

‘Please give me one, Just one, Hyung!’’

BamBam turns himself to Mark placing his hands next to the oldest his legs on the ground leaning in a little bit. Mark looks at BamBam’s lips when he hears a soft voice, but BamBam wasn’t the one talking. The soft voice comes closer when BamBam leans in more in Marks personal space. Mark lets his upperbody slowly bend backwards trying to avoid BamBam in front of him.

‘Hyung, Please, or do I need to get it myself?; BamBam spoke with a teasing voice.

Before Mark could answer he notices that BamBam lost the strength in his arms. BamBam receives a bump against the back of his head which he didn’t saw coming. Not using much strength to keep him up was gone with the second he feels the small pain on the back of his head. Mark quickly shoves the bucket with chicken wings under him away. He shuts his eyes before he feels BamBam’s body bump into his fragile one. 

‘WOW!’

A shocked voice made out of BamBam’s mouth not knowing what was happening. They forgot that there was a second person coming in the room. Apparantly he had walked up to them and flicked a finger against the back of BamBam’s head. Making the taller bump into the smaller one.

When Mark feels how he gets squeezed between the ground and an other body he opens his eyes when he listens to a soft laughing voice. He turns his head to Jinyoung who was laughing from his chair, trying to hide it with his hands placed in front of his mouth. A person appearce next to Jinyoung. It was the one on the phone. He smirks at Mark and BamBam. He removes the phone form his ears using his hand to demp the microphone.

‘That’s for screaming while I’m on the phone Bam’

BamBam was laying on Mark with his head over Mark’s shoulder. Mark places his hands on BamBam’s hips while the man on the phone brought his phone back to his ears, pointing a finger to Jinyoung to be quiet and walks to the otherside of the room. Mark triest o push BamBam of him but something disturbs his movements.

Pushing his body against Mark’s, he tries to grab a chicken wing from the bucket. During the fall BamBam had streched his arms and when they reached the ground he had placed it on Mark’s shoulder. 

‘Almost!’

Mark starts to push harder and moves BamBam of him.

‘Serious you..’

BamBam sitting straight again in front of Mark with bright eyes. Holding a chicken wing in his hand. He moves his hand up.

‘GOT ONE!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ Project next~


	14. Chapter 14

hey this is not an update, but just an announcement  
i am going to rewrite the chapteres I have now  
since i am not happy with them, they didnt gave me courage to move on  
with this stroy and yet I still like it. i have been writing couple of other  
bts fanfics and my writing has improved a lot but somehow i always stop  
anyways this is what i am going to do now and i promised myself to continue this  
story. so maybe soon enough an update since i have two chapters for you guys alread ^^  
please hang on with a noob like me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means someone might enjoyed it  
> and I have a lot more coming! this fanfic is based on time so when the 24 are up the story ends.  
> that's why I don't know how many chapters this fanfic will get.


End file.
